Do you know who I am?: Book 1: Start of a new life
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Drake wakes up in the hospital with no memories...and no voice. When a group of strangers offer to take him in, he finds himslef on the adventure of his lifetime. At least, he suspects it's supposed to be the adventure of their lives. Why does everything seem so familiar?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Waking up and meeting new faces

My eyelids felt heavy as I lay on the soft mattress…only I didn't know how I knew what a mattress was. Furrowing my brow, I forced myself to open my eyes. The blindingly white ceiling of the hospital glaring down at me. Wincing, a single thought crossed my mind, _how do I know this is a hospital? What is a hospital?_ Swallowing hard, I opened my mouth to ask what happened to the empty room. Horror struck me as no sound escaped me. _I'm mute…I can't talk._ The door opened as a nurse with crisp brown hair and sharp, no nonsense dark gray eyes, walked into the room.

Upon seeing that I was awake, she walked over briskly and began to look over the beeping machines that I was surprised to realize I was hooked up to. "Good, you're awake. We have been unable to find any records of you…so if you could be so kind to tell us your name and your parents' names, we would greatly appreciate it."

I glared at her, frustration flaring inside of me. _I'm mute genius. That and I don't know my name or my parents' names! I have amnesia!_ I crossed my arms, hoping she got the message.

"Ah, shy one, aren't you?" She smiled warmly at me as she wrote something down on her clipboard.

 _No…I am a mute amnesiac. Get it into your head…uh; I think that says Joy Anna._ I glared at her again, before looking away, wishing there was a way to communicate with her.

Joy Anna looked up from her clipboard, still smiling warmly at me. "How about we call you Drake? It means dragon, and you do have a dragon birthmark on your right wrist."

Startled at that announcement, I lifted my right arm up to see that she was telling the truth. There was a bright fiery red dragon around my wrist, the tail wrapping itself around my entire arm. _How did I not notice that!?_

"You…don't remember it…you have amnesia don't you?" Joy Anna frowned, worry creasing her brow.

I bowed my head in embarrassment, tears of frustration threatening to escape me. _It's not fair… I can't communicate with you, or remember anything!_

"I'll be right back." Joy Anna stood up and left the room, the door closing with such finality that I sank back further into my bed.

Several minutes later, I had four guests walk in to see me. One was an elderly man wearing a white kimono with gold trimming and carrying a staff. He had a long white beard and mustache, and a straw hat on his head. The other three were wearing matching plain black gis, though they had the hoods down so I can see their faces. One had light brown hair neatly combed back, and electric blue eyes that danced with humor. Another one had pitch black hair, and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to bore into me. The last member of the group, who was much taller than the other two, had stiff looking snowy white hair and icy blue eyes that were emitting a deep calm.

The elderly man walked up to me, a smile on his face as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hello there, my name is Sensei Wu. These are my students, Jay, Cole, and Zane. How are you doing, Drake?"

 _I'm a mute amnesiac that really needs to find a way to communicate that fact to everyone else apparently._ I arched my eyebrow up at him, hoping he had the ability to read my mind.

"Not talkative are you? No problem I can make up for that! Let's see here, you probably feel terrible after being unconscious for the past three weeks…" The student with electric blue eyes suddenly began rambling. Alarm shot through me as I realized that I didn't know I was unconscious for that long. The student gave a nervous laugh as he noticed my expression. "You didn't know that, did you? I mean I guess you did just wake up and…"

"That is enough Jay." Sensei Wu interrupted him, gently reprimanding the teen with a look. Jay ducked his head in embarrassment, a mumbled apology escaping him. Turning to face me, Sensei Wu patiently tapped his staff against the ground. "Since you have no memory of anything, and I have been looking for a new student with potential, I have made an agreement with the hospital that from now till you have regained your memories and reunited with your rightful parents, I will be your guardian. Is that ok with you?"

I nodded my head, wishing I could actually speak with him. _Please help me out here!_

"Good. I'll tell the nurse that I am ready to check you out, Drake." Sensei Wu walked out of the door, pausing just long enough to turn around to look at his students. "Oh…introduce yourselves to him while I am away. It will do him no good not to know who you are."

"Yes Sensei." They bowed to him out of respect.

The second that the door closed, the one with the black hair turned to face me. "My name is Cole, the tall blonde is Zane and you already know Jay the chatterbox." An undistinguished sound of protest escaped Jay, though he didn't say anything else. "Just so you know, I'm the leader and nothing in this world scares me."

 _Really…what about dragons?_ I thought sarcastically as I arched my eyebrows at him in question.

Zane turned to face Cole, his voice eerily calm and devoid of emotion. "Except for dragons."

Cole spluttered incoherently, before clearing his throat loudly. "I said in this world, Zane."

I frowned, wondering how it was that I knew that Cole was afraid of dragons. _Had we meet before? No, he wouldn't be calling me Drake if we had._ The door opened again as Joy Anna and Sensei Wu entered back in the room.

Joy Anna walked over and quickly began to disconnect me from the machines that were monitoring my health. "You're all good to go…I mean, I would rather keep you here for a day or two to make sure…"

 _No! Anything but that! I much rather deal with an army of nindroids!_ I thought frantically, though I was confused over my use of the term nindroid.

A laugh escaped Joy Anna as she noticed my face. "You really don't want to stay here, do you?"

I gave her my best what do you think look, crossing my arms in annoyance. She handed Sensei Wu a clipboard, telling him to sign in several different spots. She then handed me a notebook with a cool looking black pen with red stripes. "Here, so you can write down what you want to say until you learn sign language or something."

I nodded my thanks and quickly wrote down a single question down. Figuring that Zane looked to be the smartest of the students, I passed it back to him. A frown crossed his face as he looked down at it. "I am sorry Drake…but that is not a real word."

I frowned at that, a funny feeling creeping up my spine. _If that wasn't a real word, why did I think of it in the first place?_ Somehow, I had a really bad feeling about this whole mess.

Sensei Wu held a hand out to me, a smile on his face. "Right, time for us to get going. We have a long way to go."

I leapt out of bed, surprised about how fit I appeared to be for being unconscious for the past three weeks.

 **A/N: Hello! This is my new series. Before you ask, all guesses on who Drake really is will be very interesting to read, so yeah go ahead and guess. Also…why does he know a word that Jay hasn't even invented yet?! And about Cole's fear of dragons? Something is going on here…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Training and More Mysteries…

I glanced around the large monastery noting the dragon statue atop of the pillar in the middle of the court yard. _In order to become a true Ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not._ I frowned as I realized that the words were in the voice of Sensei Wu…which didn't make sense seeing as we just meet and he hasn't said anything like that yet.

Sensei Wu walked up to the dragon statue and flipped it up with his staff, revealing a bright red button below it. "In case their uniforms aren't letting you know what it is I teach. I train people to be ninjas." Pausing, he looked me over for a response. I blankly stared at him, wondering where he was going with all of this. "In order to become a true Ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not."

I took a step back in shock, surprised that he had said the same thing I had thought about the dragon statue. Tapping the button with his staff, he took a step back. The ground shook as an entire obstacle course rose from underneath the cobblestone laid ground. Sucking in a breath, I got into position, watching as the dummies in it spun around in a circle, making rather choppy motions with their weapons. I took a step forward to start the challenge…

And next thing I knew I was standing in front of a shocked Sensei Wu. Even the guys were clearly surprised. Jay got over his shock first, launching into a tirade immediately. "How did you do that!? No one…not even Zane the dude is awesome at everything except for video games, passed the obstacle course his first try! You like…more inhuman than he is! No offense Zane….but still! How did you do that!"

 _Ah…so that's what happened. I passed the obstacle course. I wonder how I did that?_ I furrowed my brows in confusion, not remembering how I just did that. "Drake? Are you alright?" Sensei Wu snapped out of his shock to realize my confusion.

I shrugged, frowning deeply to show that I don't know how I passed the obstacle course. Cole crossed his arms, biting his bottom lip. "Maybe you just got beginner's good luck or something?"

Zane snapped his head around to look at Cole, a frown on his face. "I do not believe that beginner's luck is a real thing."

I rolled my eyes at him, before walking over to where the course started. _I'll just try again. If I succeed then something really is going on here and I must have learned all of this before…if not then it is just beginner's luck._ I darted into the moving course…and was promptly thrown back out. A silent gasp of shock and surprise tore from me as I blinked up in surprise.

"I t looks like you were right and I was wrong for once, Cole." Zane's voice rippled through the air suddenly.

Sensei Wu appeared next to me, holding his hand out for me to take. _Thank you Sensei._ I accepted his hand, before shooting the others a withering look. _Give me time! I don't even know how I did it that first time!_

Sensei Wu tapped his staff against the ground, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hmm, that is enough training for today. Zane, I believe it is your turn to cook dinner?"

"Yes Sensei." Zane bowed to Sensei Wu.

 _Yes! Zane's turn to cook!_ I frowned, wondering why I was soo excited that it was his turn to cook. Maybe one day I'll figure out what's going with my memories and instincts…

Sensei Wu placed a hand onto my shoulder, a warm smile on his face. "Come with me Drake so that I can show you were you will be sleeping and give you your uniform."

I bowed to him, even as a surprisingly calm response filled my mind. _Thank you Sensei…I promise that I will never disappoint you again._ I frowned, turning away from him as I wondered what that last bit meant. He didn't know me, so there is no way I could have disappointed him.

Following Sensei Wu into the Monastery, I allowed him to show me around, stopping at my new bedroom. Stepping inside of it, a wave of nostalgia slammed into me, despite the fact that I knew I have never been here before. _It must look similar to my old room or something like that._ Nodding my head in thanks, I moved to the closed door on my left, suspecting that it was a private bathroom. I pushed the door open to find that I was right and it was a clean, clearly never been used before bathroom attached to my bedroom. Walking into the room, I noticed a mirror above the sink and after a brief hesitance, I approached it. I need to know what I look like besides my birthmark.

My reflection revealed a teen that was definitely about Cole's age looking back at me. I had brown, almost auburn hair combed flat against my head that was a smidgen long, and dark hazel eyes that were world weary already. A frown crossed my face upon noticing that I had a thick scar sliced across my face, nearly splitting it into two. It was, by the looks of things, not my only scar. My borrowed, short sleeved white shirt from Zane revealed that both of my arms were littered with them….a fact that made me feel uneasy. _What happened to me?_

"Drake! Time for dinner! Oh…you, uh, haven't changed into your uniform yet. That's ok though! We usually don't eat in our uniforms!" Jay materialized into the open doorway.

I arched my eyebrow upwards, wondering why he said that. _It's easier to just eat in uniform than to change into everyday clothes since we never know when we're needed._ I shook my head quickly, following him out to the dining room where Zane had set up a large pot of stew with a pan of homemade cornbread next to it.

"Man! Everything smells great Zane!" Cole rubbed his hands together in anticipation for the food.

Sensei Wu slowly sat down in the chair at the head of the long table. "Indeed Zane. You have outdone yourself once again."

"Thank you Master, Cole." Zane bowed to each of them in turn.

Jay was already piling his plate up with food, glancing over to me as he did so. "Might want to dig in. Cole's a bottomless pit when it comes to food."

I silently shook with silent laughter, quickly filling up my own bowl with the piping hot soup. Conversation flowed freely between everyone, though it did go awkward whenever they would remember and include me into it. I just couldn't talk about my family or past adventures like they could. Though maybe I wasn't alone in that. Zane changed the subject every time someone asked about his family, telling instead about a misadventure he had years ago in some village farther north.

After awhile, Sensei Wu sat his spoon down and folded his hands into his lap. "Now, if I may have your attention, I am sure you are wondering why I have chosen you _now_ of all times to train to be ninja." Taking in a deep breath, he looked each of us in the eye, lingering with me. "A long time ago, there was no Ninjago. Instead there was a man known as the First Spinjitzu Master. He created Ninjago for all of us to enjoy…when he grew old and passed away, he left the care of Ninjago, and his four golden weapons, in the care of his two sons. However, the elder son was consumed with darkness and wanted nothing more than to destroy all that was good. The younger son tried to stop him and eventually banished him to the Underworld…"

 _Where he has taken control of the Skullkin army and is plotting his revenge._ I thought drily, only for surprise to slip in when Sensei Wu continued. "I have received word that there has been an increase in Skullkin activity. I recently before recruiting you four investigated one such activity. It was there that I had learned that Lord Garmadon, the elder son, is planning his return and is searching for the four golden weapons that the younger brother has hidden away for fear of his own demise."

Jay promptly began bouncing in his seat. "Cool! So um, quick question, when do we meet the younger brother?"

 _We've already met him, motormouth._ I thought fiercely for no reason, even as Sensei Wu suddenly stood up, grasping his staff in his hand. "You are looking at him. I am the younger brother. I need you four to help me protect Ninjago, seeing has I am too old to do so by myself like in years past."

I blinked; puzzled about how I knew who he was before he told us. Looking down at my bowl of soup, I didn't notice everyone leaving until a hand landed on my shoulder. "Are you alright there Drake?"

I nodded hurriedly, standing up quickly as I caught Sensei Wu's eye…which was looking down at my heavily scarred right arm. Realizing that he was probably wondering how I got the scars, I shook my head at him, lifting my shoulder up in a shrug. _I don't know how I got the scars._

Sensei Wu must have gotten my message, because he nodded in understanding. "Very well. I will see you in the morning. If you ever do remember something let me or the others know, alright?"

 _Sure thing… but I'm not sure the things I remember will always make sense._ I silently responded to his question, nodding in agreement, my mind flickering back to the fact something I did remember didn't exist apparently.

 **A/N: Done! Um, yeah…for everyone who guessed Drake is Kai from the future, the answer is well…correct! Can't think of anything else to say though…so yeah. See ya'll next time!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Caves of Despair and Interesting Plans…

 _I was standing near a grave, rain pouring down all around me. There were soo many people around, whispering and crying, that I barely noticed the cold. I clenched my fists as my own tears streamed down my face, tears that surged down faster as the voices reached my ears…_

" _Horrible really. So much potential…" "I heard he was killed in front of him." "Poor thing is an orphan now." "He hasn't said a word since then. Must have been traumatic to have his own little brother killed in front of him."_

" _Uncle? Are you alright?" A sweet feminine voice suddenly spoke up next to my elbow. Surprised, I looked down to see a clearly upset, female version of Zane standing next to me. I frowned, unable to say anything to her. A tiny smile crossed her face as she looked to the tombstone. "Father says that Uncle Lloyd made you Cousin Koko's guardian in case something like this happens. She's over by her grandmother's grave." She pointed to a nearby grave that a small nine to ten year old girl was kneeling by as she cried._

 _I silently sighed as I started to walk over to her…_

"Drake! Wake up! Sensei wants to talk to us about something…and he says he would appreciate us in uniform!" Jay's jarring voice sliced into my rather depressing dream, snapping me to wakefulness.

I frowned as I rolled over, staring at Jay through bleary eyes. Lifting my hand up, I quickly signed to him. 'What's going on Jay?'

Jay bit the inside of his cheek as he looked at me for five seconds, before shrugging. "I didn't catch all of that. I did recognize my name though! Um…do you want me to get Zane?" Jay bounced slightly on his toes, worry creasing his brow that I had said something important.

I quickly shook my head at him, grabbing my pitch black gi that was set out next to my bed. Jay sighed in relief that he didn't need to get Zane and tore off to go bother someone else. I have now been living at the monastery for about three weeks, during which we signed up for sign language class only to learn that apparently I already knew sign language…I just forgot I knew. Zane picked it up pretty quickly and we could hold long conversations together about how we were the only two amnesiacs in the entire group. Sensei was almost fluent, while the others still had a long way to go. Ducking into my bathroom, I went through my mental list of things to get done for the day. A few minutes later, I was dressed and very carefully applying hair gel to my hair, getting it into the spikes that I had decided that I liked my hair done in.

Sitting my comb down, I left my room, hurrying down to the courtyard, knowing that Sensei most likely would be there this early on. Upon entering the vast yard, I nodded to Zane and Cole who were half-listening to Jay rambling on about something. Sensei was mediating near the front steps. Moving slowly, I went to join the others that I was just starting to feel where my friends.

Once I joined them, Sensei stood up suddenly. "Today we leave to find the first Golden Weapon."

"But Drake still hasn't mastered the obstacle course!" Jay protested loudly as he glanced over at me.

Sensei ignored his outburst, instead continuing on talking. "Before we leave however…I feel as if your uniforms in updated…" With that said, he quickly entered his spinjitzu tornado, whipping each one of us around briefly.

When he finished with me, I glanced down to see that I was now wearing a red gi with a simple brown dragon head on the one side, and a dull brown rope around my waist for the belt. I glanced over at the others to see that we were each a different color. Jay was a bright blue gi that matched mine, while Zane was a white gi that again matched me. Cole was the only one that kept the black gi, though his did upgraded to the dragon head one.

Cole glanced down at his new black gi, before looking up to Sensei. "I'm still black."

Sensei raised his staff and tapped Jay on the shoulder. "Jay…master of lightning." He moved onto Zane, tapping him on the shoulder as well. "Zane master of ice and seer with the sixth sense." He then placed a firm hand on my shoulder, his eyes boring questionably into mine. "Drake, master of fire. I sense that it burns brightly in you." He then turned to Cole, smirking as if he knew some sort of inside joke that the rest of us didn't know. "Cole…master of the earth." Whipping around, he started to head towards the only way back into the outside world. "Come. We will take the horse carriage."

"Yes!" Jay and Cole cheered, while Zane quietly followed Sensei. I shook my head at them as I followed Zane's example. _We probably shouldn't get too comfortable just yet guys…_

…..

"This is not what I thought he meant when he said we were going to take the horse carriage!" Jay gasped out as he ran alongside me, pulling the modified horse carriage along the rocky path.

Cole, who was in front of the rest of us, turned his head back to speak to him. "I'm sure Sensei knows what he is doing."

Zane gasped as he leaned forward slightly, readjusting his grip on the handle. "I sense that this is supposed to be a team building exercise."

I rolled my eyes at that, before glancing over Jay. My face fell into one filled with a question, my eyes burning into Jay. _How did you meet Sensei?_

Jay glanced at me briefly, before turning to face forward again. "I met Sensei when I was testing out my new invention in Ninjago City. I had just crashed into a billboard and the dude was just sitting there, drinking tea!"

Zane nudged me gently, before explaining how he had met Sensei. "I was seeing how long I could hold my breath underwater…and he was there with a cup of tea sipping away without a care in the world."

Cole called out over his shoulder, his voice heavy with his panting. "I was testing myself by climbing up the side of the tallest mountain in the world without any gear and he was just sitting there drinking tea."

"Stop!" Sensei yelled suddenly, causing all of us to slam our feet into the ground. "We are here."

Dropping the handles of the carriage we were carrying, we hurried over to a ledge to look down at the gorge full of Skullkins. Sensei rubbed his beard thoughtfully, worry creasing his brow. "This is not good. It looks as if they have found the map to the four weapons. Go. And whatever it is you do…don't use the Scythe of Quakes! It is too dangerous for you!"

'Yes Sensei.' "Yes Sensei." We all bowed to him before slipping away.

Cole peered over at the guards that we needed to sneak past, before turning to face us again. "Ok…here's the plan. First we disguise ourselves as Skullkin. And then we…" Lifting hand up, I tapped Cole on the shoulder. "Yes Drake?"

'Wouldn't it be easier to sneak on over there where the guards aren't as many?' I signed to him, nodding my head towards the less guarded area.

Cole blinked slowly, glancing over to where I was gesturing, before turning to Zane. "What did Drake say? I didn't catch all of that."

"He says that it would be easier for us to sneak in over there where there is less guards to catch us." Zane calmly stated, a smile crossing his face.

"Oh…why didn't I see that?" Cole stood up, hurrying over to where it is at.

I quickly signed to Zane, nodding to the tall lookout tower in the distance. 'I believe that Samukai is keeping the map in there. It appears to be the command center.'

"That makes sense, Drake. We'll have to be careful though, getting there." Zane eyed the distant building.

"Guys!" Jay hissed back at us.

We quickly hurried after our friends, determined to retrieve the scythe of quakes before the Skullkins could do that…

…..

I tucked the map that Zane had just retrieved from the command center into my back pocket, nodding to the others as they pushed the large rock that was blocking the entrance to the cave where the scythe was located. Lifting my hand up, I signed quickly to them. 'I think we have this in the bag. Let's go!'

"Don't need a translation for that!" Jay cheerfully announced as we hurried into the cave.

Cole quickly pulled the scythe out of a sleeping dragon's mouth, wrapping it in a cloth. "Let's go!"

Unfortunately, we barely left the cave when we suddenly found ourselves surrounded by skullkins. 'Anyone have any bright ideas? Jay?' I flashed anxiously across the cave to where Jay was backing away slowly from a group of Skullkins.

Jay nervously glanced around the cavern, before latching his eyes on the skullkins crowding around him, weapons swinging in the air. "Hey! It's just like the obstacle course Sensei makes us do!" He then flipped forward, and very quickly turned into a electric blue spinjitzu tornado.

I blinked, glancing over at Zane, who nodded in understanding. "Jay! How are you doing that!?"

"I'm just going through the motions! That must be why Sensei is so determined that we all pass the obstacle course!" Jay cried out from somewhere in the tornado.

With that said, Cole and Zane nodded to each other, before quickly going through the motions. Soon, they too were doing spinjitzu, Cole in an earthy brown tornado, while Zane had a snowy white one. Biting my bottom lip, I pulled out the sword that Sensei had given me for the mission, quickly paring away an attempt to knock me down. Instincts kicked in as I immediately flipped over the Skullkin, whirling around to knock them down.

A shout escaped Samukai, the four-armed skullkin that was in charge. "Retreat!"

Laughing, we all stopped in our tracks, watching them run away from us. I smiled tightly, wishing that my laughter actually made noise instead of the silent laughter I appeared to be cursed with. Cole suddenly spoke up, worry edging his voice. "Guys? Didn't Sensei say that there was a guardian?"

I froze, dread flooding me as I slowly turned around to find the sleeping dragon standing right behind us…and looking very angry. 'Cole, don't look behind you.' I signed quickly to Cole.

Cole frowned, before rolling his eyes at me. "Now why shouldn't I look...?" He turned around to face the dragon, all color draining from his face. "Behind me. Dragon!"

Jay and Zane whipped around to face the giant mythical creature the same time it roared loudly, burying our only way out with dust and large rocks. Scrambling, we moved to the edge of the scanning the area for another way out. Roaring the dragon charged straight at me…instinctively I pressed my fists together, taking in a deep calming breath. Next thing I knew I was shooting up into the air. A pale red bubble appeared to be surrounding me, though I wasn't sure what to think about that. Once I was above the dragon, I removed my fists from each other…and the bubble thing disappeared and I crashed onto the back of the dragon. Patting him on the back, I lifted hand up and signed to the others. 'Climb aboard. I think I just found our ticket back to Sensei.'

"You've got to be kidding me Drake! First you somehow did spinjitzu without doing the motions and now you can fly? That just ain't fair." Cole grumbled under his breath as he climbed carefully onto the dragon behind me.

I shrugged, before signing that I had no idea how I did that. I just instinctively knew how.

 **A/N: Done! Uh…that certainly was interesting. Poor Kai/Drake. He just can't get a break. Also, anyone recognize what it was he had done back there with Rocky?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Golden Weapons Gathered…

I slipped past Zane unseen as I moved to the front of the ship, where Sensei was mediating on the brow. Folding my arms, I leaned against the ship's railing, quietly watching him…which truthfully is the only thing that I am good at it seems. A silent sigh escaped me as I turned away, wishing that I knew why I couldn't talk. Just being mute didn't seem like it was everything that was wrong with me…. something was going on. I just knew it. And ever since I had that dream about that funeral, I don't know. Something was off about it.

"Drake? Are you alright?" Zane suddenly approached me, worry creasing his brow.

I shrugged as I lifted my hand up to quickly sign. 'Just thinking. I'm fine.'

Zane frowned as he settled himself next to me. "It's when you say that, that I know something is bothering you my friend."

I turned my attention to the partially frozen water down below. If I didn't look at him, he wouldn't press, right? Wrong. "Drake…please. Something is bothering you. Been bothering you for the past two weeks." Zane placed a firm, but gentle, hand on my shoulder.

I felt myself sag as I continued staring straight ahead. I felt my fingers twitch as I hesitated with telling him. 'I had a dream…it was about a funeral.' I swallowed hard as one aspect about the dream that I suspected might be true leapt to the forefront of my mind. 'I believe it took place in the future though. Or something like that. There was a girl there that appeared to be about our age and she looked a lot like you.'

Zane blinked, before chuckling suddenly. "Drake…even I know that it is just a dream! No one can dream of the future. You must have a very intense imagination…that is slightly on the morbid side. There is nothing to worry about."

I ran my fingers through my hair, even as Sensei suddenly called us over to the middle of the deck. Walking over, I slipped in next to Cole and Jay; Zane stepped up on the other side of them, his gaze flickering back to me briefly. I gritted my teeth together, just wanting Sensei's lesson on the Tornado of Creation to get over with. A frown flickered across my face as I once again found myself confused with my own thought process.

Sensei tapped his staff in front of us, drawing our attention to him. "When all four of your elements are combined, it creates what is known as the Tornado of Creation. Earth! Ice! Fire! Lightning!" He demonstrated each step in slow motion. Turning to face us, he clasped his one hand behind his back and planted his staff firmly in front of him. "However if done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences."

I vaguely wondered what he meant by that, had there ever been a disastrous consequence after a failed Tornado of Creation? The ship we were on suddenly came to a grinding halt, causing all of us except for Sensei to lose our balance and fall down into a heap. Panic flared up inside of me as I felt a heavy weight press down on me. Lashing out quickly, I struggled to breathe as I fought off my attacker….

"Drake… you need to calm down. It is ok, it was just Cole. Now just take in some deep breaths…yes yes, just like that. You're doing good. Just breathe." Sensei's voice sliced through my clouded mind, calming me down. Heart thudding loudly in my chest, I slowly came to my senses to find that the others were all standing behind Sensei while he knelt down on the floor next to me, worry creasing his brow. "Are you alright Drake?"

I shakily nodded in confirmation, even as my mind drew a blank. _What just happened?_ I kept my face turned to the ground, not really wanting my friends to notice what I was thinking. Zane placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, his voice soft as he spoke to me. "We have arrived at the location of the Shruikens. Are you up to fetching them?"

I quickly nodded my head at that, scrambling back to my feet. With my panic attack over, we quickly disembarked the ship, ice crunching under our feet.

….

I ducked as ice sprayed over us, though Zane was stubbornly trying to climb onto the ice dragon's back. I shook my head at him, even as I barely avoided getting turned into a frozen statue, not that I could freeze it seemed. Any time the dragon's ice breath got to close to me it melted, before it stuck in place. Feeling a bit on the warm side, I pulled at my coat sleeve, considering taking it off. I already had removed my hat, gloves, and scarf earlier…and I was still far too warm.

"Drake! Looks like Zane has got the dragon under control…let's go!"Jay called out suddenly, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded in agreement, before rushing after my friends.

….

I stayed on the ground with Sensei while the others climbed up the tall chain that lead up to the floating ruins where the third weapon was hidden. I shifted nervously as I spotted three familiar shapes flying off of the platform, a draconic shape close behind them. 'Only one more to go…'

….

I tossed and turned in my sleeping bag, sleep evading me. I knew there was something wrong… I just couldn't put my finger on it… "Drake." A soft voice suddenly whispered from somewhere just at the edge of the camp. Sitting up, I glanced over and spotted someone watching me. I frowned, confused about what I was seeing. The figure started to move away from me, though not before it spoke again. "Drake, I can help you find all the answers to all of your questions…."

Leaping to my feet, I snagged something up and ran after the stranger, tucking it out of sight. Dodging through some low hanging branches, I spotted the figure entering a large building that was hidden in the middle of the forest. _That's not creepy at all. The Sword of Fire is inside; that must have been Garmadon._ I carefully slipped into the building…to find a giant shadow of Garmadon laughing hysterically, the sword of fire resting point down first on a large slab of stone in the middle of a flow of lava.

Garmadon smirked as the door snapped shut behind me. "Now that you are here… you can get me the sword of fire for me." He pointed to the gold sword, even as the doors closed with an ominous bang.

I narrowed my eyes, before shaking my head at him. Snarling, he launched forward and would have succeeded in attacking me if I hadn't flipped into the center of the room and used my shadow to attack him back, pulling my sword out in the process. Everything went well….. until my sword fell into the lava.

"Now! Get me the Sword of Fire!" Garmadon snapped, fury dancing in his eyes.

Before I could do anything, something happened that neither of us were expecting. Sensei leapt forward and seized that sword of fire, determination blazing in his eyes. "You will not succeed in reuniting the golden weapons!"

Making a stabbing motion with the sword, he sliced off a piece of the slab….allowing himself to float away to the underworld. _Well, that is just great…. I need to get the others._ I ignored Garmadon's frustrated screaming, darting back outside, desperate to get back to the camp before anything else could happen. Now, which way was the right way back?

 **A/N: Done! For all of you that said that he used his true potential… sorry it was Airjitzu. Hmm, I think Kai/Drake is lost though and can't get to the camp in time to get the others before anything else happens. Oops…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: … And Fought Over Like Toys in a Daycare.

I sprinted blindly through the woods, panting ever so slightly. My foot caught a hold of a tree root, sending me tumbling to the ground. Panic seized me as I lashed out trying to protect myself from whoever tripped me….

"Drake! Calm down! It's just a tree… come on breath." Zane materialized next to me, crouching down so as to be level with me.

I gulped for air as I pulled myself up into a sitting position. Jay and Cole were hovering behind Zane, giving him the room he needed to help me get over the panic attack that I was dealing with. 'Thank you guys. Sensei took the sword of fire to the Underworld.'

Jay made a weird noise, before glancing over at Zane questionably. Zane rubbed his face, exhaustion clouding his features. "Jay lost his voice. We already knew that. Samukai has the other weapons and are under orders to bring them back to the Underworld. We were trying to stop them when, uh…" Zane scratched the back of his neck. "Well, Jay lost his voice."

"It was an accident." Cole muttered under his breath.

I knitted my eyebrows together, worry creeping in. 'They are gone with the weapons, aren't they?'

"Sorry Drake. If only there was a way to get to the Underworld to help Sensei…." Zane sighed as he looked to the ground.

I glanced behind my friends to see that the three guardians we had already met were behind them, watching us curiously. 'The dragons.'

"Uh….what about the dragons Drake?" Cole frowned as he looked at me funny-like.

'They can cross over to the Underworld….and take us with. I bet that there is a fourth back at the Fire Temple!' I signed back, confusion settling in as I wondered how I knew all of this.

"Well? What are we waiting for! Let's get going, Sensei needs us!" Zane barked out as he scrambled to his feet.

I scrambled back to my feet as well and tore off through the dark woods, leading the way back to the temple of fire. Hopefully we can get there in time…

…..

"Have I mentioned yet that this is a really bad idea!?" Cole screeched loudly as he held onto the earth dragon as tightly as he could, his eyes screwed shut in terror.

I rolled my eyes skyward, right before the large fire dragon suddenly dipped forward, plunging to the ground suddenly. Before I could figure out what he was doing, the dragon I was riding started to spin. _Great… spinning dragons. Maybe they're getting revenge from us taking the weapons from them…_ upon noticing that the ground was coming up very quickly and they appeared uninterested in pulling up, I followed Cole's example and screwed my eyes shut…

….

"Drake…you can open your eyes now." Cole poked me in the arm as he spoke, amusement dancing in his voice.

I gulped loudly, before cracking my eyes open…to find that I was inside of a large cave, sitting on the ground while our rides slept next to me. I gave Cole my best defiant glare before scrambling back to my feet. _Now the question is, how do we sneak past all of the guards?_ I frowned, wondering why I believed there would be guards…before ducking back down upon seeing several Skullkins guarding the only entrance to the only building for miles around. Two of them were even checking anything that was brought in for us!

'Ok…so we're doomed. Anyone up for planning our funerals?' I sarcastically signed to the others.

Jay and Cole glanced over at Zane, not entirely sure what it is that I had just said. Zane groaned, pinching his nose. "Drake… we are not doomed. And there will be no planning of funerals."

'I was being sarcastic…' I slowly signed to him, a frown crossing my features.

"Oh…that was sarcasm….hahaha." Zane did his awkward forced laugh.

Echoing thuds rippled through the air as the three of us slapped our foreheads in unison. Jay wheezed something out…I think it was about my timing with that, while Cole muttered under his breath. "Ok…so let's look at the odds here… we have one highly sarcastic mute amnesiac…and his best friend who doesn't get sarcasm at all…a jabbermouth that lost his voice…and me. And they have an entire, fully trained army. Drake's right. We are doomed." Pausing, he glanced casually over at me. "Though I don't think we need funerals just yet…"

I whacked him on the arm, my eyes flickering over the soon-to-be battleground. Since that was the only way we were getting inside. And I had a really bad feeling that Sensei was already in there…

"Come on! We need to get going!" Zane started moving suddenly, breaking at a sprint.

 _He better know what he is doing!_ I thought grumpily to myself before running after him.

….

 _Note to self…next Zane runs off to save the day without warning, question his sanity!_ I visibly, and weirdly enough silently, gulped as the entire Skullkin army closed in on us. Oh, did I mention that there were also giant spiders interested in having us for dinner?

"Drake! Stop making notes to yourself and help us figure out what Jay is saying!" Cole demanded as he nervously continued to back away from our attackers.

I frowned, before glancing over at Jay. "Mmnaguanfg ngjjknbjhgaij bhfjiodnbhraij."

My fingers twitched as I responded to that. 'Two Aunts on Vacation?' Zane quickly mumbled a translation to the slowly growing frustrated blue clad ninja. Jay turned to glare at me. I smiled my joking smile at him, before signing what he really said to the others, mainly Zane. 'Tornado of Creation. We have to be careful though… do it wrong and we will have a disastrous consequence.'

Zane rolled his eyes, even as Cole yelled at me. "Dude! Now is not the time to be joking around! Uh, what was his actual guess?"

"Tornado of Creation." "Tornado of Creation!" We all turned to stare at Jay as he suddenly bellowed at the top of his lungs.

He then bent over and started coughing up his lungs. Zane patted him on the back, before signaling that we start _now_.

…

I swung my arm out, stopping the others, mainly Jay, from going down to help Sensei fight Samukai. _This is his fight, we have no right here._ I looked pointedly at the others.

Zane nodded in agreement, anxiously watching our mentor fight the general of the skullkin army. "You are right Drake…this is not our fight."

We waited until the fight was over and the four weapons were combined creating a portal before we leapt down. I watched Garmadon walk through the portal, hissing something to Sensei before suddenly lifting his eyes and point-blank glaring at me. A shiver rippled through me as I took an involuntary step back, crashing into someone.

Garmadon laughed as he turned to face Sensei. "I will be back, Brother…and you better keep a close eye on the mute. I have some _fun_ plans for him…" With that, he disappeared into the portal which snapped shut after him.

We quietly gathered up the golden weapons, his warning dancing through my mind. A hand landed on my shoulder, a tense smile on Sensei's typically calm face. "We will be ready for him when he does return, Drake."

 _I hope so…I really hope so…_

 **A/N: Done! Phew. Next chapter, season one episode one. Pilots are done! *throws wild dance party* This chapter took me…well let's just say that I started it Friday. And it is now Monday evening. So yeah….Garmadon has basically threatened Kai now. And Kai has a 'bad' feeling about all of this. See ya!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Nephew and the Serpentine…

I spun wildly as I dodged through the obstacle course, still trying to figure out how I did it that first time. My sword flicked upwards, catching one of the dummies swords on the edge. My breathing was steady, as if I had done this for years and not the few months I've been here. The others were inside playing video games, but I felt like training. I wasn't sure why, but I had a bad feeling about today. It has been two months since Garmadon's threat directed towards me. Sensei was constantly mediating for the safety of all of Ninjago and myself, worry creasing his brow far too often for my liking. Pushing upwards with my sword, I knocked the dummies entire arm off. _He deserved that… and it's an easy fix for Jay to do._ I wiped the palm of my hand on the front of my gi, eyeing the now completely destroyed obstacle course. I had a funny feeling that Jay would complain about my persistent training schedule if he noticed that I had ruined the recently fixed obstacle course…again. Shaking my head, I walked over to where my water bottle was sitting, wishing the others would just train with me instead of playing video games. I was banned from playing with them after I broke all of their high scores with one that was impossibly high. Apparently I knew how to play video games.

The doors to the main part of the monastery slid open as Sensei stepped outside. He glanced at me and the destroyed obstacle course, and then sighed as he placed his hands behind his back. "Do you know where the others are at?"

I nodded as I quickly signed to him. 'Yes. Cole and Jay are attempting to teach Zane how to play video games again.'

Sensei sighed, before turning to head over to the smaller outbuilding that housed our electronic entertainment. "Get ready to go. There is a disturbance in Jamankai Village."

I nodded solemnly, before hurrying to get our dragons ready for flight. I had already finished saddling the others and was sitting on Flames ready for takeoff by the time my friends showed up in a hurry. I arched my left unscarred eyebrow upwards, indicating the fact I was not impressed with how long they were taking.

"Sorry Drake! We kinda don't do this thing call train excessively. We're not in a war you know." Jay hollered to me as he clambered unto Wisp.

 _Not yet we're not. The Second Serpentine War is around the corner._ I frowned, wondering why I seemed to think we were about to be launched into a war. Shaking my head, I urged Flames to leave the others behind as we flew off to the nearby mountain village.

….

Apparently the disturbance was a kid with blonde hair and bright green eyes wearing a black cloak over his black t-shirt. The kid was trying to terrorize the villagers into giving him all of their candy. I frowned as I realized that he looked familiar and I had a strange sense of déjà vu. Shaking my head, I moved myself to the front of the crowd, who was starting to throw tomatoes at the kid. _They shouldn't do that. He_ _ **will**_ _save them one day._ I pushed that thought to the back of my head, before signing to Zane. 'We need to get him to Sensei. Let him deal with this.'

Cole noticed and spoke up, a frown on his face. "Come on Drake. We don't need to go to Sensei about a kid. Hang him up on a sign. That'll teach him his lesson."

'Never put off for tomorrow what can be done today.' I didn't bat an eye as I signed back my retort.

Jay groaned as he ran his hand down his face. "Seriously?! That is exactly what Sensei told us while you were out being a show off!"

Zane clasped his hands together, his voice the calm voice of reason that it always is. "You know, Drake might have amnesia but he also has proven that out of all of us, he has the most life experience. Even if he doesn't remember anything. If he repeats to us the same thing that Sensei told us, then we should follow through. I sense that this is a lesson that we will need to refer back to multiple times in the future."

I wanted to hug him…but that might come off as weird so I held back. Instead I walked over and easily picked the kid up and slung him over my shoulder as if I had done this a dozen times already. The kid yelped in surprise, and then started squirming. I just tightened my hold on him as I left the village and headed straight to Flames, my dragon.

….

"Ok, before you ask Sensei, Drake insisted to bring him here!" Jay protested loudly as he shot me a _its-your-fault-if-we-get-in-trouble_ look.

I shrugged at him, before depositing the kid in front of Sensei. Sensei took one look at the kid, before speaking, shock flooding his voice. "Nephew!?"

No surprise flooded me, while the others all started, shock flooding their countenances. The kid looked up, horror flooding his features. "Uncle Wu!? Um…don't tell Mom?"

"Don't tell Misako what exactly? That you are not in your boarding school? Or that you are trying to follow in your father's footsteps?" Sensei peered down at the young child, his arms crossed, fury dancing in his eyes.

"Not my fault! They kicked me out!" The kid protested loudly.

Sensei groaned, before gesturing to the monastery behind him. "Go wash up. I need to call her about this." The kid broke out in a sprint as he headed to the wide open doors. "Oh! And Lloyd! You need to either learn sign language or always have one of us with you if you want to have a conversation with Drake!"

" _Fine!_ " Lloyd hollered back to his apparent uncle.

Sensei turned to face us, exhaustion flooding him. "I am afraid that Lloyd is Garmadon's own son. He's a sweet boy just horribly misguided. Go back to your training…and I mean it! If I find any of you playing video games when I come back to check on you, there will be a punishment dished out!" He then left, following his nephew.

I didn't bat an eye, snagging up my sword, not the gold sword of fire, I reserved that one for emergencies. Turning to face the others, I causally twirled it in my hand as I signed to them. 'So, who wants to spar?'

"Not me!" "I need to…work on my mediation. Yes that's it. Mediation." "Uh…no offense Drake, but I like, totally already promised Cole that I would spar with him. Maybe later."

Cole opened his mouth, to say something about how he made no such promise, but Jay was already dragging him off. I shook my head at them, before slipping into a few practice katas. Extra practice alone wouldn't hurt anything. Besides that, it wasn't like I was trying to be beat them…I just did the few times we sparred.

….

I had just sheathed my sword, and snagged up the sword of fire, heart pounding loudly. It has been a few hours since Sensei left us to train while he dealt with his nephew, and I had a really bad feeling. I just hope that the others were ready…for what I have no idea.

Just then Sensei, who has checked on us three times already, came barging out into the courtyard. "The serpentine are attacking Jamankai Village! You must go immediately!"

I bolted for it, tearing across the ground to the stables, leaping onto Flames' back. The others scrambled after me, Jay and Cole protesting that we were just _there_ and there was no danger. I tuned them out, sure that this was the start of the Second Serpentine War…

….

"Seriously!? Where did they even come from!?" Jay hissed in horror as we stared down at the Hypnobrai tribe that was down below us.

I shrugged, before signing back to him. 'I'm guessing that they must lay eggs since they are snake-like, and snakes lay eggs.' I somehow managed to keep a straight face as I signed this to him.

Jay punched me in the shoulder, annoyance flaring up. "Haha, very funny Drake."

"Drake is an interesting name." A mega-deep masculine voice spoke up behind us. Tensing, we spun around to find ourselves facing a full-fledged samurai. He was wearing a mask that covered his entire face, pointy horns curling into the air. He knelt down next to us, his gaze seemingly latched onto me. I shook my head to clear it, certain that I was mistaken. The newcomer continued his voice rumbling. "You may call me Samurai X. I know my serpentine. Those are Hypnobrai, when you hear them shake their tails, _**do not look them in the eye**_. Understood? That is how they get you." He turned his attention over to Cole, seemingly speaking directly to him.

Cole groaned as he slunk further down on the roof we were hiding on. "Great…we have to fight blindfolded."

Rolling his eyes suddenly, the samurai leapt off the building, crashing down below even as he yelled up at us. "Get the staff! The antivenin is in the staff!"

With that said, we leapt after Juni…no Samurai X, following him into the battlefield…

…

I silently sighed with relief as I watched as the antivenin flooded the village, curing everyone. Cole groaned as he rubbed his head. Near the end of the battle, he almost got hypnotized. Luckily Samurai X noticed and knocked him to the ground….unfortunately Cole banged his head pretty hard and now had a minor concussion. Zane was talking to the others about how this entire disastrous battle proved that they were not ready to go into battle yet. I glanced over to our samurai ally, before signing quickly to Zane and the others. 'Guys? Does that armor look familiar to you?'

Zane quickly signed back, his body language suggesting that he was tense. 'No… maybe we should see if we can't identify who is under the mask?'

'Like a competition!?' Jay signed excitedly, his eyes already lighting up for the challenge.

'Sure…like a competition.' Zane shrugged, not really seeing the big deal.

Cole grinned as he added onto the conversation. 'Whoever loses as to do the winners chores for a week!'

'Deal!' We all signed in unison, intrigued by our new ally…who was now mysteriously gone.

 **A/N: Done! Um… yeah. No idea how the serpentine escaped… who cares though? We need them! Oh…and Lloyd is already living with the ninjas. *rubs hands together while giggling manically* Anyways, I'll see you all next time, when um… second episode is when… great. I need to look that up. I did this entire episode from memory. Let me know what you think about it!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Lessons and Vague Warnings…

I dodged nimbly as Cole attempted to catch me off guard. His scythe slammed into the dirt, forcing him to fall flat on his face. I smiled, before whipping around, grabbing Jay by the upper arm and throwing him on top of Cole. Zane didn't move from his spot, mediating on the best way to throw me off guard. Lloyd was sitting on the top steps leading into the monastery, watching us with amusement. I rolled my shoulders, alleviating the tension that was already building up there. Turning to face the kid, I quickly signed to him. 'I can show you a move or two if you like.'

Lloyd wrinkled his nose, before turning to face Cole. "What did he say?"

Cole rubbed his nose, which looked a smidgen broken, his eyes blazing as he glared at me. "Drake's offering to give you lessons."

"Oh…" Lloyd bit his bottom lip, before glancing over at me. "Wouldn't it be hard to teach me if I can't understand you to begin with?"

I frowned at that, before signing so quickly that my fingers were a blur. 'We can teach you how to sign.'

Zane opened his eyes right then, his gaze calmly landing on me. "I do not see how avoiding teaching him how to sign is beneficial. Perhaps we should attempt to teach him sooner rather than later?"

Before Lloyd could respond to that, the gate to the outside world swung open…and Samurai X strolled right on in. His deep, somewhat freaky voice bellowing out to us. "Hey there fellas. Thought you would like to know that you should avoid chocolate…"

"Nooo!" Jay collapsed dramatically to the ground.

Samurai X turned to stare at him, exasperation flooding him. "Not you! Just him." He pointed straight to me.

"Wait…why does Drake have to avoid chocolate?" Cole glanced at me, before turning to face our mysterious ally…who was already gone.

Lloyd frowned as he tugged on my sleeve. "What was that about?"

I shook my head, before signing a single word. 'Sensei!'

Jay rolled his eyes as he slipped past me. "Drake…he's inside, we're outside. He can't see you to communicate. I'll go get him!" He then sprinted back into the monastery.

A moment later Sensei came out, looking somewhat puzzled. "What is this that Jay is telling me about Samurai X warning Drake not to eat chocolate?"

I shrugged, before signing to him. 'That's why we wanted to talk to you. It doesn't make any sense. Also, do you think we can teach Lloyd the basics of martial arts?'

Sensei rubbed is beard, a smile crossing his face. "That is a good idea. Lloyd, would you like to learn martial arts?"

"Sure! Um, should I learn sign language cause I don't understand Drake when he talks directly to me." Lloyd shifted slightly, even as he approached us.

"We'll work on that another day. Right now, Drake will show you the starting position and a few basic moves." Sensei nodded towards me.

"Ok."

….

I chuckled silently at the kid's attempt to copy me. He still had a long way to go, but I felt good about teaching him. It felt right for some reason. Just then, Jay, who was practicing near the gate, came barreling towards us, panic flaring in his eyes. "The serpentine are here! We're under attack!"

I instantly shoved the kid to the side, locking him into the gaming room. Better safe than sorry. Breaking at a sprint, I snagged the sword of fire up. Sure enough, the entire Hypnobrai Tribe was flooding into the monastery's grounds, yelling as they attacked us. 'We should have given the staff to Samurai X! That's what they are after!'

Jay groaned as he dodged several serpentine, fighting frantically to keep them off of his back. "Great… Zane! Think you can hide the staff!?"

"You do know that we can hear you plan that, right missster?" A random serpentine hissed as he knocked Jay down.

Jay shrugged, before hitting him square in the face with his nunchucks. "It was worth a try."

I rolled my eyes at him, before tackling a familiar serpentine to the ground. _Keep your focus on the battle._ I thought fiercely as I twisted away from him, lighting my hand on fire without a thought. I punched him in the face, though he scrambled back away from me long before it reached him due to the heat.

"Ssssomeone sssset thisss place on fire!"The serpentine I punched cried out, as his tail whipped around and pulled my feet out from underneath me.

I crashed to the ground hard, pain surging through my back. The flames that covered my hand were out, though my hand appeared to be unharmed from the experience. _Interesting… I wonder if I can do that again, on purpose?_ I shook my head as I sprang back onto my feet. He must have been the leader or something, seeing as several of the serpentine were trashing the place and lighting fires everywhere. My eyes narrowed as I realized that they already had done so to the gaming room. The kid was in there…

I broke out at a sprint, throwing my full weight into the door. It came crashing down in a plume of smoke forcing me to cough as it tickled my nose. 'Kid!' I signed frantically as I scanned the area for him. He was standing near the back wall, surrounded by flames. Narrowing my eyes, I reached out and silently commanded the flames to part. Flickering slightly, the flames did what I wanted it to do, allowing me easy access to the kid.

Once I was next to him, I checked him over for injuries and tried to stifle the flames surrounding us. I was surprised about how easy it was to do that. Shaking my head, I grabbed his hand and darted out of the room. Zane had already called Shard to the battle and had him putting out the flames as quickly as he could. The serpentine were gone, and by Cole and Jay's faces they succeeded in taking back their staff.

We were examining the damage, when a falcon that looked familiar suddenly swooped down and started nudging Zane frantically. Zane tried to shoo the bird away, before deciding against it. I watched silently as Zane followed the bird to who knows where. It was Jay's voice that brought me back to the problem at hand.

"What are we gonna do now?!"

Sensei glanced around the place with a look of pure sadness on his face, picking something up from the rubble. "Jay, Cole? Scourge the area for anything that we can salvage. Lloyd, would you please help them?"

"Ok!" Lloyd sprinted up to them, nearly knocking the two ninjas over.

Sensei watched as he went quietly, before tilting his head to the side. "Drake? May I have a word in private with you?"

'Of course Sensei.' I signed back, curious as to what he could possibly want to tell me.

He lead me a little ways away from the others, possibly to eliminate the chance that we would be overheard. Turning to face me fully, he showed me what it was he had picked up from the rubble. An old scroll, which was now burnt along the edges. "This is a prophesy about…well, we believe that it is talking about my brother. I also believe that the powerful green ninja that it speaks of is you, Drake."

I instantly took a step back, one thought flashing across my mind. _Wrong. It is not me. I'm just the big brother_. I frowned, worried on why I would think that the green ninja was my younger brother…or even if I had one to begin with! 'I don't think it's me. I'm sorry if I disappointed you.'

Sensei burst out laughing, dropping a hand on my shoulder. "This is why I never mentioned the green ninja to the others. You have a head on your shoulders Drake. I believe in you even if you don't. Come. We mustn't keep the others waiting." He strode off, as if he had shared life-changing news with me.

I followed him, arriving the same time Zane came back looking torn between amusement and acknowledgement. "The falcon lead me to an abandoned ship. There I found a typed message from the Samurai X telling us that the entire ship is ours and that with the serpentine loose a moving HQ would be nice for us. He also mentioned that he had built rocket boosters in the back of the ship. Not entirely operational at the moment…but the kitchen is. I've already made dinner if anyone would like to come."

"Yes!" 'Yes!' We all followed him happily to the ship…. A niggling thought flickering in the back of my head that this as all happened before. Just differently.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, monastery no more, Sensei thinks Kai/Drake is the green ninja, and the** _ **Destiny Bounty**_ **is making an appearance. Also they still have Lloyd with them. Thank you Kai/Drake. He really is a great big brother….**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Families and Fangpyres

I tossed and turned on the worn out bottom bunk that I was lying on, sleep evading me. I felt as if something big was supposed to happen once morning rolled around, but I wasn't sure what. And of course there was the other minor detail called Sensei believed I was some destined, all-powerful green ninja. The very thought made me sick to my stomach. Gritting my teeth in frustration, I rolled over to stare across the room at Cole's snoring form. I wonder if he even knows how much he snores? I buried my head into my pillow, willing sleep to come. It didn't. Punching my pillow out of frustration, I climbed out of bed and tiptoed out of the small bedroom the four of us were sharing. Locating a nearby toolbox, I sat down and started rummaging through it, knowing that this place was in need of desperate fixing up.

….

I wasn't sure how long I had been working on the electrical wires for the newly bought TV and gaming system that came with the ship, all I knew was that I was quite surprised when Jay walked in fully clothed a panicked look on his face, took one look at me, turned around and yelled. "I found him!"

The others came running in after that, Lloyd tagging behind Sensei. Sensei frowned as he looked over at me. "Is everything alright Drake? I was a bit on the alarmed side to find your bed empty this morning."

I shrugged, unease flickering inside of me. 'I couldn't sleep. Sorry. I will try and remember to alert you if I am not going to be in my bed when I am supposed to be.'

"Dude! You need your sleep!" Cole interjected, not particularly caring that this was a conversation between me and Sensei.

I shot a glare in his direction, trying to get him to stand down. To my surprise, Sensei stepped between us. "Cole is correct. Drake, go back to bed and try to get some more shut eye. The rest of you clean this place up and start on repairs. I will take Lloyd with me to buy some much needed groceries. Understood?"

"Yes Sensei." 'Yes Sensei.'

"Good." Sensei left with a curt nod, Lloyd still tagging along behind him.

The second he was out of sight, I picked up a screwdriver…only for Jay to snatch it out of my hand. "Oh no you don't! Sensei told you to go to bed mister!"

I glowered at him for a good minute, before slinking off to our new bedroom.

…

When next I woke, the ship looked like it was recently rolled out of the factory. A late lunch was simmering on the stove, and just plain smelled _heavenly_. I could also hear a video game in the process. Rubbing some sleep from my eyes, I wandered over to where the others were sitting in front of our new TV, playing our new copy of our favorite video game….not that they were gonna let me play with them.

Lloyd looked up from where he was reading a comic book, his expression almost bored. "Hey Drake. Sleep good?"

I nodded a confirmation, even as my brain tried to place him in a green uniform. Frowning, I shook myself, before quickly signing to him. 'Just a little tired. I did sleep good.'

Lloyd frowned, before glancing over to Zane. Without pausing, or looking away from his game, Zane answered his question. "He slept well, but is still tired somewhat."

"Oh."Lloyd glanced down, before grabbing his book and holding it up to him to see. "Wanna read this with me?"

I shook my head at him, my fingers quickly spelling out 'later'. Turning, I headed to the kitchen. Sensei was in there chopping vegetables, though I felt worried about how much food we were preparing. Shaking my head, I grabbed a cutting board and knife and started aiding him in his task.

Sensei glanced briefly at me, but didn't say anything for the longest time. "About our conversation last night…."

'It's not me. Try Lloyd. He has more potential than the rest of us.' I startled myself with that; surely I didn't trust my imagination that much?

Sensei started, surprise flaring in his eyes. "I see… I am not sure that my nephew is the right person for such responsibility…"

'Can't we at least give him a chance?' I shot back, sitting down my knife as I looked to him.

Sensei appeared to be studying me carefully, as if I were a puzzle that he just couldn't figure out yet. Truthfully I felt the same way about myself. If only I had my memories. Silently sighing I went back to chopping vegetables. I hadn't been at it for long when we heard a car honking outside. Instinctively I knew that it was Jay's parents. How, I had no idea.

…..

Apparently I was right. Edna and Ed Walker were here…and very much on the eh ehm interesting side. Both of them were on the older side, and were already having some difficulties with their memory, though they knew this and tried to write everything down so as not to forget it. They also embarrassed jay to no end. Though seeing him being the quiet one for once was highly amusing. They had to be told multiple times that I am mute and amnesiac so that they wouldn't ask me any hard questions or expect an answer that they don't need a translator for.

Once they had left that evening, I could feel myself sagging. For some reason I had felt rather nervous about them visiting. I don't know why though. Shaking my head, I turned around and nearly had a good sized piece of chocolate shoved into my face.

Arching my eyebrow upwards, I stared at Lloyd in surprise. 'What is this for?'

Lloyd shrugged, before lowering his hand. "We were just thinking that since we know nothing about you or the samurai x and you did, according to Zane, mention that the samurai's armor looked familiar that probably means that he knows you somehow and that there is something about chocolate that you don't like. Which is crazy so I figured that we should give you a piece and change your mind on it."

I didn't really see the harm in that, though something told me to refuse frantically. 'I'm not sure about this….'

Jay materialized next to me, a grin on his face. "Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

…..

I really wished that the dragons hadn't flown east today….or that Cole kept his mouth shut about inviting all of us to join Jay with a visit to his parents' junkyard.

"Hey! Drake! You're going too fast again!" Jay hollered from down below.

Oh how I really wished that I hadn't heard that we would be walking and responded by summoning what appeared to be an elemental spirit dragon. Somehow I had everyone convinced that I could only carry Lloyd on its back along with me. Twisting around, I went back to loop around them for a while. 'Sorry… you should totally check out the view up here!'

Instant grumbling from the others. Zane shot me a seriously look, clearly annoyed that I somehow managed to get out of walking. Sensei had merely backed me up; stating that elemental spirit dragons were connected to our prowess as an elemental master and for me to be able to summon mine meant that I was way ahead of the others. A fact that they technically already knew with my airjitzu and spinjitzu…

Jay froze, his eyes scanning the area in front of him with growing panic. "Something is wrong…my family is NEVER quiet!"

I quickly dispersed my dragon, landing nimbly on my feet, Lloyd crashing to the ground behind me. Right. Probably should have done that closer to the ground. "Ow…"

I turned around and helped the kid up; still red with embarrassment that I forgot he wouldn't be expecting the drop. 'Stay back with Sensei. It's going to get dangerous and you don't know more than the basics and even that is iffy.'

Lloyd nodded in understanding, standing back nervously. Jay led the charge into the junkyard, where a beautiful young woman with short black hair and ocean blue eyes was tapping her foot as if waiting for something. She was wearing a maroon jumpsuit that looked familiar with gold trimming and a gold bracelet with a red ruby stuck in the middle. Actually, her entire getup seemed familiar. Shaking my head, we quickly approached her.

She turned to face us, a tight smile on her face, as if she knew something we didn't. "Hey there. Do you work here? Cause I've been trying to get someone to help me find a part for my prototype."

Jay opened and closed his mouth frequently, before Zane fairly carefully closed it. Fighting the urge to attempt signing the whole Jay and whoever this was sitting in a tree, I quickly signed an answer to her. 'Sorry. I am afraid that our friend here is the son of those that own this place. We don't work here and in fact are on our way for a surprise visit. I suspect that foul play is at hand. Can you please stay back and let us get to work?'

Cole cleared his throat to translate what I said, only for her to respond calmly. "Can I help? I am a black belt if that makes you feel better." We stared at her as if she had grown a second head. She frowned as she looked at us. "What? My older brother has been mute since our baby brother was murdered in front of him. I know sign language."

Unease slipped through me upon hearing the whole brothers thing, for some reason the entire time she was speaking, she was looking straight at me, as if trying to gauge my reaction to that. I kept my face as blank as possible despite not knowing why that comment seemed to ring a bell. Did I know her family?

Cole shook his head, before speaking up, taking control of the situation. "Ok. Drake and sorry what was your name?"

"Nya. Nya Smith. Mechanic today, entrepreneur inventor tomorrow." I immediately bit back a silent laugh, bewildered on why I found that hilarious.

"Nice to meet you Nya. As I was saying, you can go with Drake to cover the left side of the junkyard. Jay and Zane will go to the right side. I will go…by myself…to the …. Yeah." Cole faltered as he realized that he just placed himself without any backup.

Nya glanced over to where the kid was standing next to Sensei. "Wouldn't six people looking make more sense since then it would be nice even numbers?"

I instantly bristled. There was no way that little Lloyd was going into such a potentially dangerous situation. Even if he did technically led it in my last life time. _Wait…what!?_ I started suddenly, alarmed by _that_ thought. I followed my assigned companion, who was frequently glancing back at me to double check that I was still there. After awhile, more like two seconds of us leaving the others and Lloyd joining Cole… I was too caught up in my thoughts to stop it from happening; she turned abruptly and went straight to a old beat up freezer.

Yanking it open, she revealed Jay's parents tussled up inside of it. Quickly, we set to untying them, my fingers only pausing long enough to flip the switch on my walkie-talkie that alerted the others that I needed them.

…..

Soo, apparently the Fangpyre tribe had escaped and had targeted Ed and Edna's junkyard. Oh, and they kidnapped Lloyd. I didn't even think about it, I turned the sword of fire into a red motorcycle, which I had mentally dubbed as the Blade Cycle. Of course how I knew that it could do that was beyond me. Narrowing my eyes, I noticed that the Fangpyres were forcing Lloyd onto a helicopter that was already lifting up into the sky. Not on my watch. I aimed my bike at a protruding rock. The second I was in the air, I summoned my airjitzu to bring me the rest of the way, my bike turning back into a sword. Slamming into the helicopter, I punched several serpentine in the face, before scooping up Lloyd and jumping off.

Slamming in the ground in a controlled roll as if I've done this a hundred times before, I broke out at a run, with the kid slung over my shoulder.

….

I curled my fingers around the rail of our ship, staring at the night sky in front of me. Ed and Edna were spending the night with us as a precaution. The ground was several stories below us, which felt strangely comforting. Knowing that it would be all the more difficult for our enemies to get to us if we're clear up here.

Shaking my head, I turned to see Lloyd going over some basic hand to hand moves with Jay. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I watched them…

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, Nya is on the scene finally! Also, in case you didn't catch on to what she had said, she's Kai/Drake's partner in time traveling. She was referring to the fact that when Lloyd was killed it was Kai that was with him. And Kai hasn't spoken since. Also, since he already died in their eyes, Kai wants to train Lloyd but is extremely protective of him. Nya wants to get his training done sooner in hopes that it will prevent the tragedy if he had more years of experience under his belt.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Dreams and….Pythor! Run for the hills!

I shooed the others out of the room to start training, eyeing Zane's sleeping form nervously. Somehow I had a really bad feeling that he was dreaming about the Green Ninja and the Falcon from earlier. And Garmadon but that is a minor detail. A loud gasp tore from Zane has he sat up in his bed, hitting his head hard on my bed above him.

My fingers twitched as I signed to him. 'Morning sleeping beauty. The others have already left to do our morning warm-ups.'

Zane nodded as he stretched. "Thank you Drake. You didn't have to wait for me. Though I must say, you remember your strange dream about the funeral and the mute older brother?" I nodded in confirmation, the hairs on the back of my neck prickling as I recalled what Nya had said about her two brothers. Zane continued on as he followed me up the stairs to the deck. "Well I just had a strange dream myself. Only it was about a _green ninja_. And he was powerful. He used the Nunchucks of Lightning and had super strength and the falcon landed on his arm and then he caught his hand on fire. It was really strange."

"I'll say that is strange! I mean, whoever heard of a _green_ ninja?" Jay interrupted Zane, standing next to Cole and Lloyd. Sensei froze, alarm and pain flaring in his eyes.

Silently sighing to myself, I lifted my hands up and signed to them. 'Sensei told me that there is a prophesy that speaks of a green ninja. I believe that it is safe to presume with Zane's sixth sense that his dream was in fact telling us that the green ninja will have all of our powers.'

Sensei winced, even as the others turned to face him. Cole lifted an eyebrow upwards. "Is this true Sensei?"

"….Yes?" Sensei didn't sound too pleased about this whole situation.

I shrugged, somehow knowing that telling the others was the right thing to do. Sensei shot me a look that clearly read traitor, before issuing orders for us to line up for our warm-ups.

…..

I rolled my eyes skyward as I listened to the argument about which one of them could be the green ninja amongst the others. Sensei was right. They weren't ready to learn about the green ninja…me and my big mouth. Well, hands.

"Drake? Am I doing this right?" Lloyd spoke up from in front of me, holding a martial arts pose.

Pushing my thoughts to the back of my head, I went back to what I was doing at the moment. Training Lloyd in the martial arts. 'Your right ankle needs to move slightly to the left.'

Lloyd wrinkled his nose as he moved his foot, readjusting it to match the position mine was in. "Ok…now what?"

'Try to hit me.' I flashed my hands quickly, already knowing that for once he wasn't going to get the upper hand on me. _But I've never sparred with him before…_ I shook my head quickly, concentrating on him.

"…ok." Lloyd thrusted his fist out, and would have caught me on the chin if I hadn't caught it in the palm of my hand and twisted around, flinging him behind me.

After he had crashed to the ground, I yanked him back up. 'Ok. Now your turn. Get back in that position that I showed you. When I came out you, I want you to throw me to the ground.'

Lloyd paled as he looked at me, alarm flaring in his eyes. "But you're bigger than me!"

'If you do it right, then you should be able to throw me to the ground. Size has nothing to do with it. Trust me, Amber is taller than Ocean and Ocean throws her all the time.' I frowned, confused on whom in the world where Amber and Ocean…and how do I know them.

Lloyd appeared to be as confused about that as me, but then he just shrugged and got into position. "Ok…I'm ready."

I quickly went in….and stopped one inch from his face, his hand wrapped around my wrist. 'Good…but you need to be faster. You're supposed to catch my fist. Not my wrist.'

"Right…fist not wrist." Lloyd swallowed hard…just as the alarm went off.

Sensei came tearing back into the upper-deck, worry creasing his brow. "Something is amiss at Lloyd's old school!"

"I'm not going back there!" Lloyd yelped as he released me, panic dancing in his eyes.

"It's fine nephew. The ninjas must go find the source of whatever is going on down there." Sensei assured his nephew, his gaze latching onto me.

I hope that doesn't mean he thinks I can figure everything out. Pythor can't be turned into a friend. _Seriously? Who's Pythor!?_

….

I stopped Jay from using the anchor, shaking my head at him. 'I was joking the other day about my dragon being big enough for only me and Lloyd. Come on, I'll give everyone a lift down.'

"Seriously!?" Jay groaned, before getting into position.

'It might be a little tight with all four of us on it….' I summoned my dragon, before diving towards the ground, landing neatly on the roof.

"Um? Drake? We're supposed to get to the bottom floor… where the distress signal came from?" Cole shifted in his spot ,worry creasing his brow.

'Or we could miss all of the traps and get straight to the culprit.' I signed back; confused about how I knew there would be traps.

"What traps? There are no traps!" Jay spluttered out.

Just then a familiar looking serpentine with an extra long tail, and purple scales, appeared out of nowhere. A frown was on his face as he glared at me, clearly displeased. "How did you know that I had ssssset up trapssss for you!?"

'Lucky guess?' I signed back slowly, uncertain if I wanted to be so close to him. Unfortunately, my lack of faith with myself made my dragon disappear suddenly, dropping all of us onto the roof.

"He says it was a lucky guess. Now prepare to be beat buster!" Jay quickly translated what I had said.

"Buster? That is not my name! It is Pythor P. Chumsworth!" 'Pythor P. Chumsworth.'

Zane frowned as he looked from me to the infuriated clearly has a huge ego serpentine. "Drake? How did you know his name?"

I froze, just realizing that I had signed his name alongside him. 'I...have no idea. Lucky guess?'

"Really lucky…hey! Where did he go!?" Jay yelped suddenly as he pointed to where Pythor had been a second ago.

'He's an anacondrai. They can turn themselves invisible. He's probably still here but won't show himself until after we leave.' I paused as I glanced around the place nervously, before signing slowly to them. 'Let's go check on the civilians here.'

"Good idea…"

…

"….and that is why Jack the rabbit never trusts a snake." Sensei finished reading the bedtime story to Lloyd, closing the book shut. "Good night nephew."

"Good night Uncle…" Lloyd yawned hugely as he fell asleep, wiggling under his covers.

Sensei walked over to the open door, lifting his eyes up to see us standing there. "Can I help you?"

"No….no….we're good. Right guys?" Jay spluttered, as he backed away quickly.

I rolled my eyes, before signing something to Sensei. 'I was wondering….what is the best way to defeat one's enemies?'

Sensei looked surprised, before briskly walking past us. "It is to befriend them. Why do you ask?"

'No reason…' I decided not to tell him that I felt that some of the serpentine we have fought could be great friends to have around.

 **A/N: Done! Sooo, they all know about the green ninja now…and Kai/Drake made it easy for them to win that fight that when you think about it really wasn't much of a fight. And they now know how to defeat the enemy! Yeah!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Rumors and more rumors…with a few pranks thrown in.

I picked up the game controller, planning on playing my favorite game, Fist 2 Fist, when Lloyd walked in. "Hey Drake… I was wondering if you would help me with something?"

I tilted my head to the side, looking at him. 'Sure. What is it?'

Lloyd grinned, even as he pulled Sensei's lesson book out from behind his back. "Well…you see here…"

…..

I carefully stopped the washer and opened it ever so slowly. If Zane caught me then I would be dead meat. Picking up the jug of pink dye that I bought just for this instance a few days ago, I poured the contents into the washer…right along with Zane's perfectly white clothes…

…

My shoulders were shaking with silent laughter as everyone, including Sensei, argued on whether or not so and so actually messed something of theirs up.

"That soup has a very sensitive recipe! You don't mess with a guy's soup Jay!" Cole stomped his foot by way of expressing his frustration.

"No one messes with another guy's robot! I mean, who does that?!" Jay screeched at Zane, before snapping at Cole how he didn't touch his soup.

Zane waved his now pink gi in my face. "Pink! Drake! Pink! I cannot be stealthy in pink!"

I rolled my eyes at that, pretty sure that later the pink gi would be very handy, reason why I suggested it in the first place to the kid. Sensei cut in, glaring at Cole. "Where's my lesson book!? I know you took it Cole!"

I glanced over at the closet that Lloyd was hiding in, before knocking on it twice. The door opened as Lloyd spilled out, howling with laughter. "You're faces! You actually think what I told you is true!" Cackling, he wiped tears of laughter of his face. "Ok…the pink gi was kinda true. Drake wanted to dye your clothes pink so he poured pink dye into the wash."

"LLOYD!" Everyone else lunged at him. Zane merely glared at me, possibly wondering why I would team up with Lloyd on this.

I quickly got in the way, rolling my eyes at them. 'Sensei…wouldn't you say now would be a good time for a lesson on rumors?'

Sensei sucked in a breath, trying to calm himself down. "Yes, yes. Good point Drake. We mustn't believe rumors without checking the source first."

Grumbles rippled through the group, though honestly, I wasn't expecting them not to grumble. Just then, a deep familiar voice that honestly drove us up the wall called out to us. "IF you don't mind my saying this…but I figured out where the last two serpentine tombs are."

We all jumped in the air, before turning to glare at Samurai X. I mean, seriously? She, he acts like he lives with us or something the way he just waltzes in without knocking! I crossed my arms in annoyance as I glared at him not her. _Why do I want to refer to Samurai X as a girl when she is obviously a he?_

"Really!? Show us!" Jay was just about bouncing in excitement.

…

I didn't appear to get the same sense of urgency as the others. Pausing, I watched as Jay continued through the poisonous bog to the tomb we were supposed to check out. I wasn't too sure about this though. I mean, Samurai X did warn us that both tombs were most likely empty and the bog was the perfect place to plan an ambush. I get the feeling that Samurai X was speaking from experience. Shaking my head, I hurried after Jay, not really wanting something to happen to him.

When we finally arrived at the tomb, the door was wide open, and it was empty. I quickly went tense, eyeing the bog as I wondered what kind of ambush the serpentine can do out here. I watched as a frog rose up out of the water, before hopping away…and a serpentine, venomari, rose up and spat venom into my eyes.

Somehow I get the feeling that I should have seen that coming. I stumbled back against the trunk of the tree that acted as the tomb, trying to rub the venom out of my eyes. "Jay! Samurai X was right! There's an ambush here. I won't be any help though because I got Venomari venom in my eyes and that stuff makes you hallucinate. At the moment the serpentine look like gingerbread men and elves to me!"

Jay darted over to me surprise flashing in his eyes. "Um? Drake? You just _yelled_. Like with your own voice, yelled."

I blinked, confused a second before realizing that he was right. My throat for sure felt like it, it was dry and achy, as if I had used it for the first time in a long time. I opened my mouth once more to see if I couldn't do it again, only nothing happened. Frustrated, I clenched my fists as I curled on myself, wondering when I could speak and stay speaking. And why did my voice decide to work now of all times!?

….

Zane kept a firm hand on me as I nearly walked off of the log we were standing on, pointing to the Samurai X. 'Look… we're saved! Samurai X won't let anything bad happen to us!'

Samurai X flew down to join us, looking over at me as if he were concerned or something. "Is he alright? If I didn't know better than I would think he got Venomari venom in his eyes."

"That's because he did. A little help please?" Cole clasped his hands together as he looked to her…him! Looked to him.

I shook my head, trying to clear it up. A giant mechanical hand picked me up, exasperation somehow flooding his voice. "Of course you got Venomari venom in your eyes."

…

Surprisingly enough, Samurai X sprayed something in my eyes, which immediately cured me from the venom. He then left leaving only a suggestion that we try and befriend most of the serpentine. We were now crouched low, on a balcony that overlooked the abandoned subway track that the serpentine were using as a gathering. Well, most of them. Surprisingly enough, only Pythor didn't accept our offer to make a truce.

Slipping out of our hiding spots, we headed down to meet up with the others, Zane quickly disappearing to make sure that Pythor doesn't try to come and ruin everything. "Um…have you guys decided on a spokesperson?" Jay nervously eyed the four serpentine leaders.

The general for the Hypnobrai slithered forward, bowing respectively towards us. "My name isss Sssscalesss. I will be representing the sssserpentine tribessss."

I nodded in understanding, taking my position near Cole. By near him, I mean behind him. Cole and Jay were to lead this meeting. Cole spoke up, his voice filled with confidence that I knew he did not have at all. "What do you want in turn for peacefully living in Ninjago with us?"

Scales eyed, us for a while, before speaking up. "I am sure you have all heard of the Great Devourer…" Jay started to tell him that he hadn't, only for me to clap a hand over his mouth and nod at the serpentine, surprising myself. Scales continued on, worry creasing his brow. "There is a prophesy that states that if the five tribes ever reunite we can find the four fangblades that are needed to awaken it."

I interrupted then, my fingers flashing. 'It is talking about the staffs. Not the tribes themselves. The antivenom in your staffs, if mixed, will reveal the locations of the fangblades.'

"What did he just sssssay?" Scales looked to the others for translation.

"He said that the prophesy was talking about your staffs, not the tribes themselves. Apparently the antivenom in them when mixed will reveal the map that will lead you to the fangblades." Cole tensely translated for me.

Scales nodded, relief flooding his features. "Sssso, we won't lossssse our individual tribessss, that isss a relief. It issss imposssssssssible to combine our tribesss without fighting and I wasss worried that Pythor might try to ssssteal our tribesss to find the fangblades."

"Yuck! All this talk about peace! Makesss me ssick!" Pythor suddenly appeared in the room, holding his tribal staff. "Now handover the sssstaffssss and I will jusssst go on my merry way. What do you sssay?"

"Abssssolutely not! We are ssssick and tired of all the fighting! Ssstand down Pythor…you have lossst." The constrictai general hissed angrily at the anacondrai.

"Hmm, I gave you the chance to ssssurrender to me first." Pythor then suddenly attacked the generals.

This really wasn't good.

…

Zane pressed a block of ice against his forehead, grimacing at the pain from being knocked unconscious by Pythor while he was on guard duty. The serpentine certainly turned out to be great allies. After we lost the battle, the plan was to stop him from taking the staffs…which he walked away with. Surprisingly enough, after that happened the three generals that were backing Scales up announced that they wanted to make him king. We were invited to his coronation, but we had to get Zane back to tend to his injuries.

"I still cannot believe that Pythor bested me!" Zane grumbled as he readjusted the ice block.

I walked over to the window in the room, staring out of it. I didn't like this one bit… besides that how did I knew that the prophesy that the serpentine had was talking about the staffs and not the actual tribes?

 **A/N: Done! Um, yeah. That just happened. But hey! It's the ninjas against one slippery serpentine instead of all five tribes! Maybe they have a chance here… and seriously sorry about Kai/Drake using his voice suddenly. I temporarily forgot he was supposed to be mute. Oops.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Search Begins! And seriously who is Samurai X!?

"…And I will do this flip thing that Kai taught me last week!" Lloyd talked excitedly as he took a large bite of his dinner.

Cole nodded, impressed by what the kid just said. "Ok…you've neatly avoided being hypnotized. What about, I don't know? The fact we're fighting an anacondrai?"

Scales nodded in agreement, before responding to Lloyd. "We are alliesss now. No need for you to worry about usss attacking you. Any sssign of Pythor recently?" HE turned his attention to Sensei, who had just arrived with a package.

Sensei shook his head, before sitting the package down at the end of the table. "Ninja…I have your new gis."

"Sweet!" 'Sweet!' Sensei pulled out the new uniforms and handed them out to us.

I held my uniform tightly in my hands, before rushing off to the nearest room to change. I had figured out pretty early on that I had scars all over my back and chest as well as my arms and face, and the others would stare worriedly at them if I changed in the same room as them.

…

"I love how breathable this new material is!" Zane happily declared as he spun in a slow circle, examining his new uniform.

Jay chuckled as he waved his one arm in our faces. "It has armor! That is so cool!"

"I really hope we get a chance to test these new uniforms out soon." Cole flexed his arms, excitement dancing in his eyes.

Scales and Lloyd, both of whom were watching us showoff our new uniforms to each other, burst into giggles. Sensei shook his head, opening his mouth to say something when I loud screeched filled the air. Alarmed we looked up to see the falcon from earlier that had originally lead Zane to the ship flapping its wings as it flew frantically to us. Landing on Zane's shoulder, it stuck its leg out to reveal that there was a note tied there.

Zane pried the note off and unrolled it, quickly scanning the contents. "We have to go. Pythor has been spotted in the amusement park."

"Really? Who's the note from?" Jay questioned as he tilted his head to the side, curious about who would be able to use the falcon as a messenger. The only person he could think of was Samurai X.

"It's from Nya. We better get going." Zane ignored the shocked looks on the others faces. For someone reason, I felt as if I was expecting it to be from one or the other.

….

Apparently we were too late getting there. Samurai X beat us there pretty soundly and Pythor was long gone…much to the frustration of Scales.

"Ok! That is it! I need to know who the Samurai X is!" Jay stomped his feet angrily.

Nya rolled her eyes, before gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I would have thought you would see this as a friendly competition. After all… iron sharpens iron, right Drake?"

I frowned, confused on why that rang a bell in my mind. I still lifted my hand up and signed right to her, glad that I didn't need a translator with her. Wish I could meet her big brother that was also a mute. _Iron sharpens iron, sibling sharpens sibling_ … I shook my head to clear it, confused on why I would remember Sensei saying that when he hasn't done so yet.

"Yeah! A competition! The winner will definitely be the green ninja!" Cole nodded in agreement, as Jay squealed loudly.

I rolled my eyes skyward, even as I signed to them. 'Get ready to be beat by the kid then.' "Lloyd will be the one to slaughter you all then."

I snapped my head up, staring at Nya. She hadn't even questioned what the green ninja talk was about. She just assumed that they were talking about the kid. Shaking my head, I concentrated on what my brothers were saying; trying to ignore the intent stare that she was giving me.

….

I was supposed to have kid duty, but then something came up and now Cole was in charge of watching the kid. I crossed my arms as I stared straight ahead. _Why do I need to have a doctor's appointment now of all times?_ Apparently they were hoping that I remembered something from my past. As well as figured out how to speak since my vocal chords weren't damaged at all.

Joy Anna, the same nurse as last time I was here, smiled warmly as she greeted me. "Hello Drake. How have you been?"

'Great. If you don't count the fact that I randomly will say things that don't make any sense and I spoke once… but haven't been able to since then.' I signed to her, knowing that the other nurse in the room was someone that was fluent in sign language and was there to be my translator.

"He's doing great. He has instinctively said things that don't make sense to him, and he did actually speak once but as been unable to do so a second time."

Joy Anna nodded, before leaping into interrogation mode. This was going to be fun…not.

…

I vaguely wondered how one could be exhausted if they just spent the entire day answering questions. Twirling my fork lazily in my hand, I flicked a piece of lettuce over to the other side of my plate.

"Why can't any of us catch Samurai X? It's like he knows our every move!" Jay whined as he stabbed his salad.

I shook my head at him, before noticing something that was really wrong. The kid hadn't said a single word the entire meal. Then again, I haven't seen him yet since I got back. 'Cole…where's the kid?'

Cole glanced briefly at me, before turning to look at his food. "Don't look at me; Jay was supposed to pick him up from the arcade."

'You did not abandon him cause of a silly competition! He is more important than the identity of the samurai!' I scolded him as I signed frantically.

Sensei frowned, before gesturing to the door. "Go. With Pythor loose, I will feel better if my nephew were here."

"Yes Sensei." 'Yes Sensei.'

…..

I strained frantically against the cold chains that Pythor had clamped on my wrists. We were being shoved into a slither pit at the moment for the pure entertainment of the lone serpentine. Oh. Did I mention that he had Lloyd in a cage, and apparently was also holding Samurai X prisoner and was making us fight him for pure entertainment reasons. I had a really bad feeling about this…

Samurai X looked at us fairly calmly, clearly waiting for us to make the first move. Jay nervously signed to us, glad like the rest of us that our mystery ally didn't know sign language. 'Cole and I take him from the front while you and Zane take him from the back?'

With a slight nod, I signed back even as Pythor removed our chains finally. 'Sounds like a plan.'

….

Apparently Samurai X had a better plan. Pretend to fight with us, and then once we were all on top of him, fly off quickly. Only the mech couldn't carry all of our weight so he jumped off. And then I fell off who knows where. Annoyed with myself, I brushed the dust and dirt off of me, just as I spotted him crash nearby.

Grinning to myself, I hurried over to check on the samurai, maybe even learn his identity. Skidding to a halt, I watch as he checked himself for injuries, before turning to look at me. 'I believe these belong to you and your friends…brother.'

I felt all color drain from my face as I accepted the golden weapons from him. Maybe we should rethink the whole he can't understand us if we use sign language….

…

"Let me get this straight…Samurai X had the most powerful weapons in his grasp and he just gave them to you…and apparently he knows sign language and knows who you are? That doesn't make any sense!" Jay talked rapidly around his toothbrush, clearly annoyed that I got a huge clue on who the samurai x was…if I had my memories still that is.

I rolled my eyes as I leaned over and spat my toothpaste out of my mouth. 'That is what he said.'

Sensei shook his head, a frown on his face. "We have lost my nephew and have a new clue on Drake's past. The fact your brother is fighting alongside us most likely means that he knows it is you and is trying to help us."

I nodded as I rinsed off my toothbrush and put it away. 'Yes…but why wait till we're alone to tell me? And why did he pick to call me brother? He could have called me by my actual name that my parents gave me instead!'

Cole pulled his toothbrush out of his mouth, a thoughtful look on his face. "That actually explains why he knew about your allergy to chocolate."

I glared at him, before walking into our bedroom and jumping onto my bed. Tucking my hands under my head, I stared at the ceiling as I wondered if the mystery quote from Sensei that he definitely had never said was my brain trying to tell me that I _should_ know who was behind the mask. Well, this is just a question for another day….

 **A/N: Done! So…yeah. Still don't know it is Nya that is the samurai x, and she alerted Kai/Drake that she is his own sibling. Lloyd is still being held captive, we need to bring Garmadon in honestly.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The First FangBlade! Wait…how did I know it was here?

I leaned against the ship's railing, watching the others as they timed Zane. _Though why they seemed to believe that the original nindroid needs to beat his own record for breathing under water when he doesn't even need oxygen is a bit of a mystery honestly._ I frowned; confused on the fact that lately I've been labeling Zane as the original nindroid for a while now. Which didn't make any sense to me. Zane himself had confirmed that nindroids didn't exist and that it was just a word that my imagination made up.

"You are inhuman Zane!" Jay crowed as Zane finally broke the surface. I rolled my eyes skyward, sure that Zane could have stayed down there longer if he so wished. It was a matter on whether or not he was done mediating at the bottom of the ocean or not.

Zane smiled as he climbed aboard. "I take it that I broke my personal record?"

"Oh yeah you did! Ten minutes! That has got to be a world record!" Cole fist bumped the air.

I bit back a silent snigger, rolling my eyes at him. Zane accepted the towel I held out to him, wiping water off of his face. "Thank you Drake. Do you think we have found our true potential?"

'No. We need to move past obstacles of our hearts first. Not this. This is just our physical peak.' I was confused about how I knew all of that…but it made sense, at least to me.

"Uh?" Jay and Cole wrinkled their noses out of confusion.

Zane rubbed his arm, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Perhaps we should go talk to Sensei about this."

I was pretty sure that Sensei was getting ready to leave to get Garmadon back, and if we interrupt him he would for sure tell us the story of how the Great Devourer bit Garmadon, turning him evil. After hesitating for half a second, I followed after my brothers.

…..

Apparently I was right…at least on the fact Sensei was leaving us and we needed to do more to reach our true potential. He also told us the story about the Great Devourer biting Garmadon and the fact it has a special venom that turns those it bites evil. And now we were by ourselves and I was dragging the others to the amusement park…much to their complaints.

"Seriously Drake?! I still think putting posters up is the better idea than going to an amusement park!" Jay whined as he dug his feet into the ground.

I rolled my eyes and marched straight into the park, making a beeline for the maintenance entrance for the haunted mansion ride. To my surprise, Nya was already there, arguing with the grumpy manager.

"Look…I am telling you that there is a mystical weapon-like key in there called a FangBlade… I need in there!" Nya planted her hands on her hips, the epitome of frustrated.

"And I'm telling you that you're nuts. Now scam before I call security!" I think I will call him Grumpy.

Letting go of my brothers' hands, I approached them. 'Excuse me…but I agree with her and would appreciate it if you let us retrieve it before a certain serpentine that can turn invisible does.'

Nya quickly glanced over at Zane, knowing that translating for the confused Grumpy would just make him accuse her of lying. Zane cleared his throat, before speaking up. "He said that he believes her and wants you to let us in to remove it before Pythor, who will use it for evil will get it."

"Oh! In that case…come on in ninja…and miss." He mumbled the last part under his breath, though Nya appeared to have heard him as she stomped on his foot on the way in.

I lead the way straight to one of the scenes, and once there grabbed the shovel and started digging, Nya doing the same thing. Bewildered, my brothers watched us for a minute, before joining with the digging.

"You better be right about this!" Cole hissed as he turned the earth over with his shovel, huffing in disbelief.

As if to help our case, there was a thud as Jay's shovel hit something. "Uh…what was that?"

Dropping our shovels, we went into action. I went straight to Zane, while Nya pulled the FangBlade out from the ground. Not really knowing what I was doing, I reached out and opened Zane's chest, revealing that he was a robot. Ok that was weird… uh, his memory switch was off. I flipped it on, not really thinking about it.

"Drake!" Zane yelped as he stared down at his chest panel.

'I don't know how I knew you were a robot…or that you just had your memory switch off and that is why you had amnesia.' I signed hurriedly, all the while bewildered on how I knew that.

Zane blinked back tears, even as he reverently closed his chest panel. "Thank you… I needed that. It is good to know who I am…" Suddenly he started glowing and lifted up into the air, right before an extra cold blast escaped him.

Collapsing to the ground, he turned back to normal, his eyes blinking. "What just happened?!"

"Dude! I have never seen a robot do that!" Cole cried out as he gawked at his friend.

Jay shook his head, amazement dancing in his eyes. "Not robot…nindroid! Get it? Cause he's a ninja? But seriously, what was that?!"

'Congrats…you found your true potential.' "That would be called his true potential."

I snapped my head back to stare at Nya. How did she know what those were? Or what they looked like apparently?

Zane pressed open his arm, scanning the switches there. "Uh…no wonder I don't have a sense of humor. My humor switch is off."

'Please wait till I am no longer in the room before turning it back on… either that or don't sing and dance…please.' I signed quickly, a bad feeling about that discovery flooding me.

Zane nodded his head in understanding, and flipped on the switch. Thankfully he didn't do anything to prove it was on and working.

 **A/N: Done! Um, yeah. Jay will be next chapter. Please leave me a review…can't think of what to say here… ugh.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: You did what now Drake?!

I sealed the envelope with the very important papers in there up; noting to myself that I needed to drop them off at the post office soon, or else it wouldn't make the deadline. Tucking it into my back pocket, I walked over to the bridge, where Nya was insisting that she was doing some sort of _amazing_ experiment that she was sure we would be interested in.

Once I entered the room, I arched my eyebrow up wards upon seeing a skeleton of a fangpyre serpentine sitting on the table. 'What's up with the skeleton?'

Nya beamed at me as she turned to look at me. "I've been researching other ways to counter the Fangpyre's venom without the use of the actual antivenom. If we can raise one's heart rate, then it can act as antivenom. All within ourselves."

I found myself nodding in agreement to what she was saying, it all somehow making sense to me. Cole groaned as he slammed his head against the table, nowhere near the sharp fangs of the serpentine though. "Come on! You can't possibly believe this nonsense she is coming up with here, Drake!"

I frowned, realizing that he had a point. Just cause it made sense to me doesn't mean that it wouldn't work. 'Can you prove if it works Nya?'

She nodded eagerly, before snagging Jay by the arm, and pricking his finger on it. Almost instantly, the skin around the prick turned an ugly green color and slowly turned into rough scales. "And now to raise his heart rate." She took a deep breath, before rushing her words out. "Willyougooutonadatewithme?!"

Jay blinked slowly as he processed what it was that she had asked, before turning bright red. "Yes…" He somehow stuttered out, his blush deepening.

Sighing with relief, Nya pointed to his pricked finger. "And now if you will please look at his finger, it has turned back to normal."

I blinked in surprise that he was already cured from the venom with hardly any effort on any of our parts. 'Impressive. Now we need to get back to collecting the FangBlades.'

Groans escaped the others as they all simultaneously banged their heads against the tables. Nya rolled her eyes at them, while I fought the urge to strangle them…I mean come on… visit with Cole's old man? Count me in! I frowned, confused about that sentiment. 'Hey Cole, what does your dad do for a living?'

Cole turned bright red with embarrassment as he slowly stood up. "Well…uh…Jay's dad owns a junkyard!"

Zane gave him a weird look, tilting his head to the side. "Drake asked about your father…not Jay's. We already know what Ed does for a living. He has a point. We don't know what it is that your father does for a living."

Cole groaned, before standing up and leaving the room. A few minutes later, he came back in with a scrapbook. "Alright alright… My dad's a blacksmith…"

'Royal Blacksmith?' "Royal Blacksmith?"

I shot Nya a weird look. It was one thing for me and my brothers to speak in unison, but with her…it was as if she knew what I was thinking before I know what I am thinking. Cole growled in annoyance, before opening the book up to a page that had a picture of an older version of himself on a stage. "Yes… a Royal Blacksmith. What? Are you guys fans of them or something?"

'No…I don't think so.' "Nah. I just know someone, ok; he's an ex-boyfriend… that listens to their music whenever he feels melancholy."

Jay gave her a weird look, possibly wondering why she would date someone like that. "Ok…now we know and there's no huge secrets amongst ourselves." Nya and I visibly winced at that, only for me to frown. I had amnesia. What big secret could I have that they didn't know about?

Reaching over, I flipped the page to find Lou; Cole's dad just looked like a Lou to me, standing on another stage, holding up a trophy with something very important sticking out of it. Tapping Cole on the shoulder, I waited till I had his attention…ok everyone's attention, before signing my question. 'Is that the second FangBlade inside of the trophy he is holding in his picture?'

Cole blinked slowly, glanced down at the photo…and then banged his head really hard on the table. "Great… looks like Dad is about to get a few unsuspected visitors."

"Can I join you since Drake can't sing?" Nya asked, curiosity dancing in her eyes.

'Sure.' "NO!"

We all stared at each other, surprised that I would feel differently about this than they did. Shaking his head, Zane pressed his hands together. "We really shouldn't get Cole's dad so involved with this due to the dangers…we really should have stopped your involvement from the beginning. I am sorry Nya. We need to cut back on what it is you help us with."

"Fine…have it your way." She rolled her eyes at them, amusement dancing in her eyes as if she knew something that we didn't.

Now to go deal with a competition…

….

Apparently Cole's dad's name is Lou…and he grumbled none stop about the others capability to actually perform. I sniggered silently as I listened to him scold Cole yet again for not at least pretending to be interested in what was going on. Cole glared over at me, murder gleaming in his eyes. "Ha ha ha…laugh it up Drake. One of these days you'll get your voice back and then we'll see who's the one laughing."

Lou tapped his cane against the ground as he turned to face me. "You never did explain to me why you lost your voice so thoroughly."

I shrugged, glancing over at the others. Zane spoke up, his voice slightly timid. "Ah…he has amnesia. We don't know why he lost his voice."

Lou nodded in agreement, before whipping around to stare the others down. "Right! Let's start that from the top now!"

"Again?!"

….

I tensed slightly as I sat down next to Lou in the audience… noticing his bad mood instantly. Cole must have done something really idiotic called just dropping the bomb on him to explain what we really were doing here. Also…Pythor was right in front of me.

The other judges discussed the whole he looked nothing like his picture, while he insisted that it just added a few pounds to him. I rolled my eyes at that, before tapping Lou on the shoulder. As soon as he turned to face me, I quickly handed him a piece of paper with a small request on it to him. Lou unfolded it, quickly scanning the words I had written on the note.

Lou nodded subtly to me, before settling down to watch the show.

….

I better not end up helping Jay to unlock his true potential. All right… only a few of us even knew what Cole glowing even meant…but still! First Zane, then Cole. Nya rushed onto the stage to hug us and greet Lou as if they were old friends, much to his confusion, turning to face Jay. "I guess this means that you are the last one to unlock your true potential."

"What are you talking about? Drake still needs to find his." Cole pointed out, nodding to me.

I nodded in agreement, puzzled by her presumption that I already had unlocked mine. Nya blinked, looking slightly puzzled by that, before quickly shaking her head. "Sorry…I just presumed that he already had since he is the best one out of you all."

"Pythor doesn't look too happy about this outcome." Jay nodded to where the fuming serpentine leader slithered away, not having anyone to command to create a distraction to allow him to steal the FangBlade from us.

I rolled my eyes, one thought flashing across my mind. _Serves him right…_

 **A/N: Done! So yeah…I lied last chapter… it was Cole who found his true potential…not Jay. Jay will happen…soon….somehow… bangs head loudly. Still clueless on how that is going to happen. I was thinking that I could do both in this chapter…but then someone; I think it was Bookkeeper… pointed out that I really shouldn't have Nya kiss Jay too soon…so yeah. I'll figure it out at some point.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: True Potentials and Exploding Volcanoes

I drummed my fingers against the table, even as I stared intently at the clock that was on the wall across from me. Zane was pacing back and forth, clearly just as anxious as me, while Cole was just sitting there with his arms crossed. The fact that he was humming one of his Dad's songs alerted us that he was just as tensed as we all were. Finally, I couldn't help it, I broke the silence. 'Do first dates normally take this long?!'

Zane shrugged, signaling that he had no clue, while Cole grumbled under his breath. "Last I checked no…but that could just be the difference between single parent dating and young teen dating."

I almost bang my head on the table when we heard the sound of a car pulling up. Well, Jay's jet to be more precise. Lurching to our feet, we sprinted to the window to see Jay and Nya land easily in front of the _Bounty_. Jay turned his jet back into his nunchucks, tucking them back into his back pocket. The two of them were chatting casually, even as Nya looked up, catching sight of us. At least, I think she had seen us. Leaning forward suddenly, she kissed Jay on the cheek before walking over to her motorbike and jumping on it, roaring away from the ship. Jay walked up to the room we were in, in a daze.

As soon as Jay entered the room, Cole bounced. "Well? How did it go?"

Jay smiled bashfully at us, for five seconds before squealing like a crazy fangirl. "I unlocked my true potential! Isn't that amazing! It was totally awesome!"

Oh good. I didn't help Jay unlock his true potential. Before I could sign anything about that though, a familiar voice we hadn't heard in awhile flooded the air. "Ninja? I am home!"

"Sensei!" 'Sensei!'

We tore off; eagerly greeting our mentor…up until Lord Garmadon appeared from behind him. Zane immediately yanked me and Sensei behind him, while Jay and Cole yanked out their weapons, tackling him.

Sensei and I darted around Zane, Sensei grabbing Cole while I snagged Jay. "Stop! He is here by my invitation! Lloyd is his son and he deserves to know and help us get him back." Sensei took a deep steadying breath. "I also made him promise to stay _away_ from Drake." He shot his brother a stern look, possibly to get the message across that he meant it.

Jay stopped fighting me, a scowl on his face. "I still don't like this…what if he goes back on his word and does something to Drake?"

"That is where the rest of you come in. You are to make sure that Garmadon stays away from Drake. Understood?" Sensei clasped his hands in front of him, looking over my brethren.

"Yes Sensei." 'I can watch myself.'

Sensei shot me a look that made it clear that he would feel better if I had the others watching out for me. This was going to be interesting…

….

I was right about that apparently. Until further notice, aka Garmadon leaves, I was to sleep on Sensei's floor in his room. I also couldn't just sit down just anywhere anymore either. Every time I sat down, someone, usually Zane, would grab me and drag me to a different seat. Apparently I keep sitting down next to Garmadon.

I rolled my eyes skyward as we settled down for some light meditation, Sensei looking us over. "So let me get this straight…Zane's a robot and he has unlocked his true potential…Cole is the son of a dancer and has unlocked his true potential…and Jay went on a date with Nya and has unlocked his true potential. Which just leaves Drake?"

I simply nodded, before closing my eyes and starting my mediation. Silence filled the room as everyone breathed deeply, relaxing after a supposing difficult week of Garmadon being on board the ship. Not that I would know since no one would let me near him for _some reason_.

"If you are done meditating…we have a problem! Pythor is heading to the fire temple with Greenie in tow." Samurai X's voice sliced through the air suddenly, interrupting us just as I noticed something strange.

An old beaten up chain and lock, with a nearby key that was just as well used as the rest of it. _I wonder if Sensei knows anything about a chain around one's heart…that doesn't make any sense…_ 'You're back. Are you going to tell me who you are this time?' I signed fruitlessly to my enigma of a sibling.

Samurai X eyed me for five seconds, before signing back to me. _'Of course not. That takes all the fun out of it.'_

"What was that? I mean it almost looked like sign language but it isn't…" Jay spoke up, his brow creasing with confusion.

I froze, bewilderment flooding me. How did I understand her…him, if the others couldn't? Maybe we really were related. Shaking my head, I stood up and walked off. 'I'll help Garmadon get our weapons for us. And Samurai X said that telling me exactly who is under the mask would ruin the fun.'

"Oh…wait a minute! You actually understood that!?" "Oh…wait a minute! You can't go near Garmadon!"

Wow…did it really take them that long to figure out what it was that I just said?

…

Pythor could have picked a better place to go digging for a Fangblade…an unstable Volcano turned Fore Temple is not it. I tried to get to the kid, which would have been easier if it weren't for the fact that Pythor somehow had found others of his tribe. Would not mind knowing how he did that since he is supposed to be the last one… shaking my head, I knocked two anacondrais unconscious before flipping over them to get to the kid. Just as Pythor yelled something that made my heart sink fast. "This place is about to blow! Leave now!"

I darted around a few more serpentine that can turn invisible at will, my eyes latching on the kid…the clearly frightened kid that was clinging to the bars of his cage. "Drake! Help me!"

"Son!" "Nephew!"

A spurt of lava shot into the air, nearly scalding me as I barely dodged it. Samurai X growled his weird, super low growl, already yanking the others up and out of the Fire Temple. "We have to go! Unless you are wearing fire proof clothing that can protect you from the lava we have to get out of here!"

"What about my son!?" Garmadon screeched, glaring at what he labeled as his biggest threat to his plans for me. Apparently me having a very capable sibling was not something he had planned for.

Samurai X rolled her…his eyes at him, before nodding to me. "My brother happens to be immune to fire…including lava. So he can easily get your son and use his True potential to get out of here with him."

I frowned at that, before recalling the chain I had noticed while meditating… that must be what she, he, meant by true potential…it looked well used which probably meant that…

There was a loud crashing sound as a giant boulder fell, blocking off the others from me. Oh well…. I wanted to see what happened if I unlocked the chain anyways. Closing my eyes, I mentally reached out and grabbed the key, shoving it into the lock. Warmth immediately surged through me, tingling with power. Snapping my eyes open, I found that I was hovering a few feet and was literally inside of a ball of fire. Zipping over to where Lloyd was at, I scooped him up and flew away out of there.

I flew straight to the _Destiny's Bounty_ , careful not to burn the ship, or the excited group that was crowding around us. Sitting Lloyd down, I quickly locked the chain again. Grinning, I turned to face Sensei. 'I can fly…'

"Whoa whoa whoa! How do you still remember what just happened?! We all blacked out when we found our true potentials!" Jay yelped as he waved his hands around dramatically in the air.

I rolled my eyes at him, before realizing that he was right. I was pretty sure that was my true potential but I didn't black out on everyone. Sensei frowned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm, by the looks of things, Drake has unlocked his true potential before. Which makes sense seeing as he could summon his elemental spirit dragon already, and that is just an advanced form of your true potential."

"Seriously?! Now you tell us!?" I sniggered at that, while Lloyd pulled away from me to hug his father.

This was really just starting to get interesting… and I can't wait for the next thing to happen.

 **A/N: Done! Kai/Drake didn't need to worry about his true potential. It was there the entire time. And it's a head canon of mine that the true potential is basically like a giant chain wrapped and locked around one's heart and that to unlock it, they have to find the key and turn it. All mentally of course. The others can't see it that way just yet, but Kai/Drake, and a certain master of water, can see it that way. So yeah…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	15. Chapter 14: 12 Again

Chapter Twelve: No! Ok. Ninjago is Doomed…

I paced around the bridge, not being allowed near the others since they were working with Garmadon to break into Pythor's lair with the help of the other serpentine and skullkin army. Leaving me to watch Lloyd. Lloyd groaned as he banged his head against the wall again. "This is boring! Don't you wish that you were up there helping them fight Pythor and get the FangBlades back?"

I arched my eyebrow upwards, quickly signing to him. 'It's a stealth mission. That hopefully won't go wrong at all. Of course knowing history something is going wrong reason why I told them to recruit backup first thing.'

Lloyd frowned, confusion crossing his face. "What do you mean by that? Knowing history?"

I frowned as a strange daydream hit me right then. _" It's working, keep going." "Come on, everyone. Let's see if we can throw our weight around." "Come on, more speed." "Next one and I've got it. Push." "Uh, uh, uh. Trying to escape, are we?" "Heh. I bet this looks kind of bad, doesn't it, huh?" " Great, we're in such a better place than we were before." "And now we can't even play checkers." "I was gonna be kinged, Kai". "Don't worry, Sensei. I have faith in Lloyd." "Whoosh. Ninja roll. Flying Drag—whoa! Ninja recover! Whoosh. Ninja roll." "Hey, look up there. It's Lloyd". "Come on, Lloyd. You're the Green Ninja. You can do this. That one hurt. Ow! I really gotta grow into this thing. Well, if we don't meet again, Pythor. Unhand the Ninja, or suffer humiliation against the Green Ninja!" "Oh, yeah? You and what army?" "Uh, how about my army of fists?"_

I pressed a hand to my forehead, wishing that the voices would stop long enough to make sense. Besides that, why was Nya there with the others? Why were we placing soo much hope into Lloyd of all people, why did Lloyd refer to himself as the green ninja…and who in the world is Kai?!

"Drake? You ok there?" Lloyd suddenly grasped me by the hand worry creasing his brow.

Before I could respond, Scales came barging into the room. "We have the firsssst three FangBladessss!"

Garmadon, followed closely by a panicked Zane, rushed into the room, scooping his son up in a hug. "We did it!"

I quickly punched in the coordinates for Torchfire Mountain. 'The sooner we get to Torchfire Mountain to destroy these things, the better. I want them heavily guarded at all times. Clear? I don't want a repeat of last time…' I frowned wondering why I felt that this as all happened before and that something bad was just around the corner.

"Uh…Drake what do you mean by that?" Lloyd questioned me even as Zane frowned.

"Drake? Can you see different possible outcomes for different events? I mean you knew the word nindroid before Jay invented it and now you're worried about something bad happening." Zane placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, worry creasing his brow.

I scratched the back of my neck, before signing back to him. 'No. I don't think so… let's just get going.'

…..

I leaned against the railing, watching quietly as the fangblades fell into the lava far below. Cheers rippled through the group, even as Samurai X showed up. "Good. You destroyed the fangblades this time."

I frowned, turning to face her, I quickly made a mental note that if I kept wanting to refer to her as, well, a female then it must mean that I have a sister and not a brother. 'Don't go there. You'll confuse them. Trust me on this.'

Jay turned while I was talking to her, a frown quickly crossing his face. "Uh, Drake? You just used the weird not real sign language that he used earlier that no one can understand."

I frowned, wondering how I knew how to do that. 'Sorry?'

"It's fine. So what brings you here? Besides driving your brother up the wall since he doesn't even remember you." Jay grumbled the last part under his breath.

Apparently Garmadon still heard him, turning to face him incredulously. "What do you mean by that? Who is that and who is his brother?"

"That would be Samurai X. And his brother is our favorite amnesiac, Drake." Cole drily announced as he carefully wedged himself between me and Garmadon.

I rolled my eyes at him, even as Zane spoke firmly from behind me. "We don't know Samurai X's real name though. He won't take the mask off or tell us anything beyond the fact that Drake apparently is his brother."

Garmadon paled as he eyed the bulky armor that he was wearing, clearly worried about tangling with him. "I see…"

He turned and left, making the few that knew about his threat relax instantly. Shaking her head, Samurai X glanced over at me. "Really? Don't know who I am outside of the mask?"

I felt my heart sink at that. 'We know you already outside of the mask…don't we?'

"Of course you do. Where's greenie anyways? I want to see what he looks like in his gi." Samurai X chuckled at my question, before asking her own.

Jay frowned, before speaking up. "Why do you keep calling Lloyd greenie? That doesn't make any sense."

"He's the green ninja. Makes perfect sense to me." 'He's the green ninja. Makes perfect sense to me.'

I glanced back at her, surprised that we both knew that. Maybe whatever was going on was a family thing?

…

"Seriously?! How did he steal the golden weapons without any of us noticing?! That is totally uncool!" Jay cried out as he stared at where we had stored our golden weapons earlier.

I shrugged, secretly kinda glad that he actually did take them. Something told me that this would help us get Lloyd ready for his destiny. At least the others told Sensei what it was that my sister not brother and I said about the kid, and he knew a second way to prove who the green ninja is. Oh…and apparently we were right about it too.

Lloyd crossed his arms nervously, even as he looked down at the floor. "So…I have to fight my dad…"

I abruptly grasped him by the arm, my way of getting his attention. Once I had it, I signed furiously at him. 'No. Not your father. He is just the puppet in front of the master. When you're ready, you'll know what I mean. Cause I for sure don't know what I'm talking about.' I wrinkled my nose in confusion. Yet…I get the feeling that I actually did know what I was talking about. Garmadon was being used and just didn't know it yet. Oh well. More fun adventures are ahead of us… oh dear I really hope that the Time Travel incident never happens. The time stream is already mixed up as is.

 _Wait…what!?_

 **A/N: Done! Eh eh eh… just combined the last three episodes into one chapter. Oh well. Next up: Season two! Whoo hoo! Oh, and I changed my mind. Season two will be in this book. Season three will start the next book. See ya'll next time!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Premonitions Coming from Drake is a Wonderful Thing…

I watched as everyone left the _Destiny's Bounty_. Sensei and Zane were going to get supplies, while Jay and Cole were spending the day with their families. Unease filled me as I watched them go. This was the first time in three days since Garmadon left that I found myself alone with the kid. Hoping to push my worry to the side, I walked back to our bedroom to get something to do. Somehow…I knew this was going to be a _long_ day…

…..

I nodded to the kid, who was playing one of his video games, before settling my sword on my lap and picked up the stone I used to sharpen it. Technically, it wasn't so dull that it needed it, but it was getting close though. Running the stone down the edge of the blade, I listened to the eerie screech of the stone against metal. It wasn't long until I fell into a rhythm, content to just do this for awhile.

At least until I heard a loud thud coming from the doorway. Alarmed, I looked up to see a bounty hunter that looked familiar for some reason. Frowning, I wondered if that meant I had met him once upon a time. Pushing that to the back of my mind, I waved hello at him before going back to sharpening my sword. I watched out from the corner of my eye as he turned abruptly and left, looking rather pale. I wonder why Ronin was here in the first place. I paused, making special note of the name that I had instinctively associated with him. I must have known him in a past life then.

Lloyd suddenly sat down his controller, looking at me as if we haven't known each other for months on end. "Drake… you are a scary guy if you put your mind to it."

I gave him a weird look, I was pretty sure that I was anything but scary…true. I was horribly scarred, and was sharpening a sword in a game room aboard a flying ship… oh. That was why Ronin left so soon. He must have been unnerved by my appearance. Oops.

….

"Cole! We can't eat dinner if it is the color of charcoal… texture of charcoal… oh, and sets off the fire alarms!" Jay whined as he waved hands wildly in the air instead of helping the rest of us try and salvage our belongings from being ruined by the suddenness of the sprinkler system going off.

"Sorry!" Cole yelped as he threw the concoction, which thinking over none of us knew what it was supposed to be in the first place…

Sensei sighed as he looked around the mess that we clearing up. At least the sprinklers had turned off already. And we had explained what had happened to the puzzled firemen. Apparently flying ships in the middle of the air was not what they were trained in their area of expertise. Which had lead to the other hollering down at the firemen to head on home.

"We need to figure out something to do for dinner." Sensei dropped the now soaked towel he had been using to mop up water in the sink.

Lloyd began jumping up and down, a huge smile on his face. "Ooh! I know! We can go out for pizza!"

I glanced over at him, wondering why we just didn't get a special offer at the pizza parlor since we ate there every time Cole cooked. 'Sounds good to me.'

…..

We entered the pizza parlor in the silence that usually is associated with us. In other words, Jay was so loud and noisy I'm sure that Garmadon knew where we were at. Cole rolled his eyes as he made a beeline to the booth that we usually sat at, flopping into his seat.

"Stop yapping Jay. Whoopee Dee Do Dah. You have now been on four dates with Nya. Let's just order some pizza and eat." Cole grumbled as he glared at his best friend.

'Someone's hangry.' I signed casually as I slipped in the booth across from him.

Cole glared at me, but didn't say anything. They had come to a silent agreement not to argue with me some time ago and were still sticking to it. Something about me having a stronger sixth sense than Zane….

Once we were all settled, I noticed a familiar looking young man dressed completely in brown. Without thinking about it, I quickly waved and sighed towards him. 'Hi Dareth.'

"Who is Dareth?" Zane questioned me as he looked over at me with confusion.

The man I had waved at turned to face him, surprise flashing across his face. "That's me! I'm Dareth….oh wow…you're the ninja! The ninja know who I am!"

Jay eagerly leaned forward, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Do you know who are friend over here is? The one with the scars."

I considered slapping him for that comment…before changing my mind. He wasn't worth it. And the last thing I needed was Ocean and Storm to grow up with stories about how I beat their old man up. I quickly shook my head, pressing my hand to my forehead. _Why am I thinking that? It made no sense!_

"Never seen him before in my life." Dareth gave me a quick cursory glance. Somehow, I knew he was telling the truth.

Zane eagerly leaned forward. "Drake knew the word nindroid before Jay invented it and it turned out to be important…something with Scales name…and I believe the same thing happened with Pythor. Dareth must be important for the near future."

"You think so? Reckon we should ask him to join the team?" Lloyd glanced nervously over at his uncle, as if trying to confirm whether or not that was a good idea.

I frowned, something telling me that Dareth wasn't important at all…at least not in the sense that they were thinking of. Dareth sat down next to us, excitement dancing in his eyes. "No one has ever called me important before!"

 _Yeah…there is a reason why…_ I shoved my thoughts to the back of my mind as I concentrated on what we were doing. A waitress came over and gave us all glasses of water and informed Sensei that our usual pizza would be out soon. I shook my head, noting that we have been here too many times if a random waitress knows what are 'normal' order is.

"I run a Dojo…and sometimes this nice lady named Nya will help out. She volunteers her own time there when she isn't on a date with her boyfriend or working at her part-time job." Dareth was informing us happily.

"Wait…Nya? Yo, Jay, isn't your girlfriend a black belt and a mechanic?" Cole snapped his head around to stare at the blue ninja. The waitress arrived right then, placing two extra large pizzas in front of us.

Jay nodded, even as he fumbled to get out a picture of her that he kept in his pocket. "This her?" He asked just as he grabbed and bit off a large mouth full of pizza.

Dareth glanced at the slightly rumbled picture, before nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah…that's her. Good to meet you finally. You are literally all she talks about. You and her brother, Kai something."

The second I heard the name Kai, I immediately choked on my pizza, doubling over almost as I coughed for air. Kai…that was the name from my weird daydream…which now that I think about it, felt more like a memory trying to push through. Did that mean that I knew someone named Kai? Was it the same Kai that Nya apparently was related to? And why was the room spinning?!

With that last thought, everything went dark…

 **A/N: Done! Hey, look! Kai/Drake fainted! Oops. And he missed something very important about Nya's Kai that Dareth mentioned to the others, all because he was remembering how that name was used in the daydream/old memory he had while they were fetching the fangblades.** __ **Oopsie daisy.**

 _ **AND KAI PASSED OUT FROM CHOKING ON PIZZA! AND THE NINJAS BELIEVE THAT DARETH OF ALL PEOPLE IS IMPORTANT!**_

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Pirates…oh no… Hey, lookie there. There's two of us! Wait…

I blinked awake slowly to find myself in a familiar position. Lying flat on my back in a hospitable bed, in my own private hospitable room. Groaning, I pushed myself upright, trying to figure out where my friends and mentor were at since they weren't with me at the moment.

The door opened and a familiar figure walked in. I merely smiled at Joy Anna as she peered over at me. "Looks whose up now. Afternoon sleepyhead. Don't worry, I've been taking sign language classes and I'm sure I have it down by now."

I smiled tightly at her, before tilting my head to the side in puzzlement. 'Where are the others?'

Joy Anna paused, clearly trying to puzzle out what I had signed in her head. "Um, if you were asking after Sensei Wu and his other students, a bunch of pirates showed up and attacked last night while you were sleeping here. They should be finishing up about now if I'm not mistaken."

I nodded in understanding, before using the sign that we had made up for Samurai X. Joy Anna paused, understanding flashing across her features. "Jay showed me that particular sign. He said it was one that you all made up to use to refer to the Samurai X. Yes, he is helping them out. Also he is being bombarded by the others with questions."

 _Maybe they should leave her alone._ I thought casually, pretty sure she was keeping her identity hidden for a reason. Maybe I was the kind of brother that was overprotective? Who knows why she was doing this.

"Drake? Would you like me to release you? Everything looks fine. You didn't have any troubles during your stay here and such…and I know how much you hate to stay still when there is something that you can do instead." Joy Anna smiled, amusement dancing in her eyes.

I turned red as I realized that the nurse really shouldn't know me so well. I nodded in confirmation that I would like to be released, and she left to get the paperwork done.

….

'Garmadon must have combined the four golden weapons into the mega-weapon. With that done, he can use it to create things to help him with a single wish per day. He must have wished for the pirates to come help him.' I signed casually as I eyed my mysterious sister that I still don't know the name of. Or do I? Thinking things through…we haven't met many girls, and she said we have already met outside of the mask.

"Drake's got a point guys…I think. Sensei? About that mega-weapon…?" Jay turned to face our mentor.

Sensei rubbed his beard, looking thoughtful. "Drake is correct. No one has succeeded in combining them correctly, but I wouldn't put it past my brother to know how and succeed." Pausing, he peered over at each of us individually, his gaze lingering longer on his nephew. "If this is true, no one can touch it besides himself. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded, even as everyone wrinkled their nose in confusion. Stifling a silent sigh, I signed to them. 'He means that as in the mega-weapon is attuned to his life energy and it will kill anyone else that tries to touch it.'

"Oh…ok. Yeah I'll avoid." They spoke in perfect unison.

I rolled my eyes at that, before going back to my dinner. Just then, the mailman, grumbling something under his breath about our constant moving, came in and dropped off a letter for… Lloyd? Lloyd knitted his brow together in confusion as he opened the letter. "It's from my old school. Says here that they have been inspired by what I've been able to accomplish since leaving the school and going straight. So they've changed the curriculum so that they are rehabilitating the students instead of encouraging it." swallowing hard, he glanced back up at us. "It also says that um, they want to present me with an award in my honor…"

"We'll all go. I mean really…what's gonna happen to us any ways? We get mobbed by young fans?" Cole joked, leaning back in his seat.

I flicked my fingers, twitching slightly as I wished that I didn't instinctively signed at times. Like right now. 'How about we get attacked by evil clones of ourselves? That sounds more realistic.'

"How is that more realistic!?" Everyone gave me a you've lost it look.

I shrugged, not sure how that was more realistic. We really should bring our weapons in case that does happen though…

….

"Why did we fall for a trap…and we need to save Lloyd!" Jay whined as he punched the wall of the school library.

Apparently I forgot to consider the whole trap thing… and yeah…it was a trap. I frowned as I glanced around, scanning for an exit out of here that wasn't the locked and possibly blocked from the other side door. One of the instructors coughed as he gestured wildly around the room. "I'm not sure exactly where…but I was told when I took over as the new principal and changed the curriculum that, well, there are hidden passageways all over the school. We probably can find one and use it to get ourselves out of here."

I nodded in agreement…just as Zane's cell phone went off. I shot him a look of pure jealousy since I couldn't use one for obvious reasons. Zane pulled it out and quickly answered it. "Is something wrong Sensei?" We all gathered closer to him, worry flooding us. Zane's eyes widened in surprise, before speaking again, his voice tight with panic. "Of course… we'll keep our eyes open for them."

'Who's missing?' "Who's missing?" Someone give us a reward… we are on a roll with our speaking/signing in unison over here!

Zane shot us a look, before bidding Sensei good bye and hanging up. "Soo…Drake was right and we do have evil doppelgangers that are looking for us at this very moment."

"Seriously?" 'Did not think that was actually possible and I was just being paranoid.'

Cole groaned as he looked over at me. "Of course you thought that. You never think what you say is your sixth sense acting up until its too late."

'Sorry?' I shrugged as I grabbed a random lamp and tilted it to the side. Immediately, a hidden doorway slide open.

"Hey Drake? I like your sixth sense _way_ better than Zane's when we're in these kinds of situations." Jay commented as he stared at the dark passageway.

'I'm not sure if it is sixth sense that telling me all of this.' I signed back nervously. 'Zane? A little light please.'

Zane nodded, turning his light on to reveal that the passageway was filled to the brim with…I stumbled backwards, panic flaring up. Spiders!? "Uh Drake? You ok there?"

I gulped loudly, nodding fervently to let them know that everything was fine, all the while trying my best not to freak out.

….

I yanked the startled since they hadn't realized we had escaped yet boys away from Lloyd, even as Cole explained the situation. "Soo, we have evil twins apparently that are out to destroy us. We only know this because Drake is mute and his evil clone spoke when they were with our mentor. So yeah… we need to get out of here."

I turned to face Jay, rolling my eyes skyward. 'Jay…all we have to do is get in at least one hit and they'll go poof. Try and not get hit yourself though cause that'll make you go poof.'

"Drake!" Lloyd paled greatly as he stared at me as if I were crazy. I shrugged, as if that was just common knowledge.

'We need to find my sib. I have a few questions for them.' I signed quickly to them.

"Don't you mean him?" Someone muttered under their breath.

….

Samurai X leaned against the school building, listening to the kids admit that they were wrong and apologize to their new teachers and principal. Jay was bouncing as he rambled on to Sensei on everything that happened. "And Drake used his sixth sense to locate the hidden passageway!"

"No he didn't. He used that exact passageway _years_ ago." Samurai X cut in, scoffing at him.

"But but… his sixth sense. I mean he even knew that Zane was a nindroid cause of his sixth sense!" Jay spluttered out.

"No… he knew Zane was a nindroid because we had seen his blue prints the same year that he used that passageway." Samurai X spoke slowly, as if that explained everything.

I however found my mind reeling. Ok…so I knew about nindroids and Zane's chest panel cause I had apparently seen his blueprints once upon a time. That was good to know. Question is, where did I see it…and what was I doing at Darkley's?

 **A/N: Done! Ok, before I forget yet again… here is a list of the ninjas, and who they married and their kids:**

 **Jay and Nya married each other. They have two kids: Ocean Walker (Female), Master of Lightning, and Storm Walker (Male) Master of Water**

 **Skylor and Kai married. One child: Amber Smith (female) Master of Amber. Skylor ended up having complications during the birthing process and is unable to have any more kids.**

 **Lloyd married some female OC. They have one kid: 'Koko' Misako Garmadon (female) Master of Energy**

 **Cole married some female OC. They have one child: 'Rocky' Rockella Brookstone (female) Master of Earth**

 **Zane married Pixal. They have two kids: Icelynne Julian (female) Master of Ice, and 'Juni' Cyrus Junior Julian (male), the current Samurai X.**

 **There you go. I won't go into all of the elemental masters, mainly cause I haven't come up with anything for all of them. These are just my headcanon next gen names and parents as well as order of birth. (They thought Ocean would be the master of water and Storm take after his father. Not the other way around.) In case you didn't notice, Juni is named after Cyrus Borg. Hope you all enjoyed this little family tree!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Careful! We don't want to… turn into little kids. Yeah, that went well!

I flipped over the Constrictai that I was sparring with, barely missing his fist. _Ah! Nice try buster!_ I smirked as I quickly caught him off guard. A loud thud from behind me told me that either Cole lost his match…or he just threw the Hypnobrai he was fighting against. It had been Scales idea that we practice against his own men, despite the fact that we were in a peace treaty with them.

I glanced over to see that it was that Cole _had_ knocked down his opponent. 'Nice job Cole.'

"Thanks Drake…man who knew that serpentine would be soo hard to spar with. I could go for a snack." Cole stretched backwards, wrinkling his nose at me.

"Or you could go down to the museum were Garmadon is at and deal with that right now." Samurai X appeared out of nowhere, smirking by the sound of her voice.

"Seriously?" 'Seriously? _You could have warned us earlier sis!_ ' Everyone gave me a weird look upon noticing that I had used the other version of sign language that they didn't know.

I of course, only used it because I didn't want them to know it was a sister instead of a brother. Samurai X crossed her arms, a warm chuckle escaping her. "Glad to see that you figured out that much about my identity. See ya around bro." She then disappeared as she shot off into the sky.

'Right then…let's go fight Garmadon!' I cheerfully walked off, even as the others charged after me.

"You are not fighting Garmadon by yourself Drake!" Zane bellowed as he seized a hold of the back of my gi. "Especially since he has it in for you!"

I ignored him as I charged off to the museum. _Maybe I just want to turn into a little kid!_ I thought to myself, before realizing that that didn't make any sense. Oh well, nothing I ever thought made sense before, why would it start now of all times?

…

I stood back as the others tackled Garmadon, trying to stop him from bringing the Grundle back to life. _Hmm, this is gonna be fun. I wonder which one of us is gonna end up being the responsible one. Not._ I rolled my eyes, leaning against the sarcophagus as I crossed my arms. A moment later, Garmadon darted past shooting me a withering look. Guess he had considered stealing the sarcophagus if his plan to revive the Grundle failed. He really shouldn't worry… it worked.

I frowned, wondering how I knew that…before realizing a slight problem. The others were caught in the spell and had turned into little kids.

" _Drake!_ I wanna go play at the park!" Little Jay announced as he tugged on my sleeve.

Little Zane tugged on my other arm, a whine escaping him. "No! Movies!"

Little Cole burst into tears as he sat down on the floor. "I want my mommy!"

I frowned at that, did Cole even know who is mother is…for that matter did he forget that he fixed his relationship with his father? 'Cole… do you mean that you want your daddy?'

Cole burst into tears further, a loud wail escaping him as the night guard came in to see what the commotion was about. "I don't know sign language!"

I looked over at the night guard…and quickly wrote out a message to explain what was going on here. _Garmadon turned the other ninjas into little kids. He missed me though and now I've got to deal with this. Cole claims he wants his mother, but I don't know her, I only know his father…whom he has recently fixed his relationship with. I suspect that he doesn't remember any of this though seeing has he has forgotten sign language._

"Great… what do you need me to do?" The guard didn't look impressed with me for some reason.

I scribbled out another response, hoping he was good with it. _Call the Bounty and tell Sensei that we need Tomorrow's Tea._ I handed the paper back to him.

He quickly read it, before nodding his head slowly. "Ok then… um, what is Tomorrow's Tea?"

That was a good question. I quickly shook my head at him, shrugging my shoulders. "Drake! I need to use the bathroom!" "I still want my mommy!" "Movies! Movies!"

Oh boy…I am going to have soo much fun fighting the urge to strangle them… but first. I grabbed Zane's phone and pulled open the camera app. After setting it to record, I grinned to myself. Blackmail material!

…...

I flipped over the Grundle's head, clipping it with my sword. Zane was the only one that was calm at the moment…and that was saying something as he was bawling at the top of his lungs how much he wanted his daddy right now. I sighed, even as I once again tried to keep Lloyd from joining me in fighting the Grundle. My sister had showed up, weapons slashing at its head, though she had yet to say anything to me.

Sensei was still retrieving the special tea. Slamming into the ground near the giant mech my sister insists on using, I glance over at the kid…in time to see him take something from Sensei and run over, throwing it all over the Grundle and other ninjas, the dust getting onto him…

I straightened up glad that was over with. And now the little kid is our age… that was a scary thought. What if he wasn't ready yet? Before I could sign to my sister, or get her attention as she was watching the tea take effect, pain erupted in the back of my head…right before everything went black.

…

When I next awoke, instead of being in a hospitable like I was used to, I was tied up in a chair in a dark room that appeared to have a broken window that had wooden boards nailed over it. I twisted my wrists, feeling the ropes burn against my skin. This wasn't good…not good at all.

"Good you're awake." Garmadon suddenly appeared off to my left side, grinning manically.

Yeah, I stand corrected…this was really really really bad!

~Nya's POV~

I am such an idiot… everyone's actions around Garmadon indicated that for some reason this time around he has his eyes on Kai, I should have paid more attention! I slammed my holoscreen shut, frustration flashing through me. According to the security feed that I had just hacked into, helped that everything is _years_ behind what I'm used to, Garmadon apparently had revived the Grundle to _distract_ all of us so as to be able to take Kai…and Kai is missing. If the news was anything to go by.

I glanced at my old phone from when I was actually living in this time period, gritting my teeth upon seeing that Jay was trying to call me. Grabbing it, I clicked it open. "Hi Jay."

" _Nya! Drake's missing…we think Garmadon might have taken him…can you please come over? The more help we get the better."_ Jay's voice came over the line, panic edging it.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to call Samurai X? After all, Drake is Samurai X's brother. Bound to be worried sick about him." I wrinkled my nose, glad that I was in my dingy apartment that I was renting and not out in public. It felt weird to refer to myself in third person.

" _We don't know how to contact him!"_ Jay wailed loudly.

I winced, knowing that he technically was talking to him. "I'll come…but I can't stay long. I have to…take the cat for a walk!"

" _You have a cat? No! Don't answer that! It doesn't matter; just get over here quick so that we can give you your assignment!"_ Jay was definitely still the Jay that I fell in love with all those years ago. Or is it nowadays? Wow…time travel can really mess with your head.

Oh, and now I have to adopt a cat before I get to the meeting place in case Jay asks to meet it or see pictures.

 **A/N: Done! Oh no…Garmadon succeeded in getting Kai/Drake separated from the others. And Nya apparently is the other time traveler and she knows exactly who Kai/Drake is. Now what can Garmadon be planning with Kai?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Do we need to rescue Drake?

~Drake's POV~

Garmadon sat a large bowl filled to the rim with neatly folded up pieces of paper in between. "So…do you want to go first, or me?" As he spoke, he walked over and untied me, clearly excited about something.

 _What is going on here!?_ I thought to myself as I looked at him with utter confusion.

Garmadon noticed my puzzled look, and picked up the bowl, shaking it. "Charades! I bet your great at them!"

I slapped my forehead, wondering why we didn't think about that when everyone was stressing out about what our getting together meant. I mean really, he only said he had fun plans… and yeah, as an evil warlord, the first thought that popped up is that he wanted to torture me or something like that. No one thought about how normal people will mention fun plans when they are planning to get together with friends or family. 'I feel like an idiot.'

"Eh…I actually don't know sign language so yeah. Part of the plan is to get your voice back." Garmadon beamed at me as if that made total sense.

I stared at him as I reached in and pulled out a single piece of paper. Unfolding it, I read what was written on it. Fire. _Yeah…this is stupid._ A silent groan escaped me as I rubbed my face.

~Nya's POV~

I shook my head as I stared at the search pattern that Sensei had set up. The different sections were, in my opinion, way too large. Then again, in the future there is a lot more of us to cover the ground, which leads to smaller sections being assigned during searches. I frowned as I thought of the tracking devices that we all were required to were in the future, particularly Kai and Lloyd…we got tired of them getting kidnapped under our noses.

 _I wonder if Kai is wearing his tracker still? I still have my abilities and the latest in laptop technologies. From what I can tell…Kai still has his tattoo. And the tracker was surgically placed inside of it…_ I quickly muttered an excuse to the others, fleeing from them. We need Samurai X now. Mainly cause then I had an excuse to have a tracker's device on him.

~Drake's POV~

I fought the urge to scratch at my strange birthmark, which was suddenly very itchy. _That doesn't make any sense. Now how do I convince Garmadon that I know he's an octopus?_ I glanced over at Garmadon, who was doing a really bad job at being an octopus. I only knew what he was because he accidently left the paper where I could easily read it.

~Jay's POV~

I wondered where it was that Nya had disappeared to. I knew that she had other responsibilities…but this was Drake we're talking about here! Just then, a familiar sound erupted from somewhere behind us. "Um…hey Samurai X… we didn't lose your brother."

Cole smacked me for the obvious lie; I mean Drake wasn't even with us at the moment. Samurai X looked at me, before drily speaking directly at me. "Then you will know why he is in an abandoned warehouse." Samurai X crossed his arms, even as he pulled out a small screen of sorts.

Sensei snapped his head up as he stared at him. "How do you know where Drake is?"

"Surgically implanted tracking device. It's in his right arm, near his wrist." Samurai X almost sounded as if he were deadpanning.

Zane frowned, confusion crossing his features. "Why does Drake have a tracking device in his arm? Particularly since that is the same arm as his birthmark."

"What birthmark? My brother doesn't have a birthmark. Now then, Dareth does have a birthmark in the shape of a rose on his left ankle." Samurai X supplied them with information, before handing the screen to them. "The red dot is my brother. Ignore the maroon dot with the ocean blue speck in the middle."

"Um…ok." Cole narrowed his eyes, clearly confused, as he accepted the screen. "What's the maroon dot with the ocean blue specks?"

"That doesn't matter. Now then…are you gonna stand around here or go rescue my brother from Garmadon? Oh, as a warning, the real dark lord will be making himself known soon." Samurai X then flew away, leaving us to observe what he just said.

"So…I'm gonna go off a limb here and say that Drake's entire family must have his rather strong sixth sense or something. Also…what's the plan to save him?" Cole pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We better go see what is going on there first." Zane suggested, desperate to rescue his best friend.

Nods rippled through the group, before we left in a rush, following the blinking red dot to the warehouse.

~Drake's POV~

'Ok…you're an octopus…you can stop now.' I signed fruitlessly to Garmadon.

Garmadon began to dance around in a circle, waving all four of his arms around in the air like crazy. Just then, the others dropped into the room, weapons drawn. 'Can you tell Garmadon that he is an octopus for me?'

Cole blinked, clearly confused about that request. "Why aren't you tied up or…wait." He turned to face Garmadon. "Drake says you're an octopus."

Garmadon began to jump up and down as if he was just told he won the lottery. "Yes! That's right! Ok, your turn Drake!"

I face-palmed, before quickly signing to the others. 'He meant fun plans as in he wants to play charades with me…' Just then a thought crossed my mind. 'How did you find us so quickly?'

Jay held up some kind of screen for me to see. "Yeah…according to your crazy brother that we still don't know the name of, you have a tracking device in your arm. Not outside of it…actually inside of your arm. Apparently you had it surgically implanted or something."

'Which arm and where exactly?'

"Interesting enough, in what we thought was a birthmark, but he denied that it was a birthmark. Mentioned that Dareth has one though." Zane responded calmly.

Lloyd coughed as he nodded to where Garmadon had stood two seconds ago. "Um…guys? Where's Dad?"

'Next stop the real dark lord reveals himself!' I have no idea why I signed that…or why I was smiling like an idiot while doing so.

"Drake! Your brother said the same thing…"

 **A/N: Done! Um, yeah…that was a very interesting reason why Garmadon took Kai/Drake, am I right? Also, who likes Nya's reasoning that Kai/Drake will still have his tracking device on him? Can you guess what the other dot is? Here's a hint: after the events of Hunted, all of the ninjas and elemental masters had surgically implanted tacking devices placed in their arms.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Hello Misako! Oh, look! A Giant Stone Warrior on a Rampage!

I moved our alarm clock out of Lloyd's aim, just as it went off and Lloyd tried to destroy it with his powers. 'Nice try kid.'

"Drake…this is getting old." Lloyd groaned as he rolled over, yanking his blankets over his head.

I rolled my eyes at him, before yanking on his blanket, causing him to fall out of his bed. 'Come on. The Countdown to the Final Battle starts today.'

Lloyd groaned as he sat up on the floor. "I really hope you are wrong."

'Well…we have to wait to see if a giant stone warrior, the Dark Lord's minions, just one though… comes to life today at the museum.' I signed back to him as I moved to pick my outfit for the day. I was thinking more of a ninja ready for battle look for today.

"Students! Time to wake up! The UltraDragon has made a mess outside. Please someone clean it up." Sensei came into the room, easily waking the others.

The second he left, Zane, Jay, and Cole hurried to the door. "Have fun kid."

"Hey! You can't keep pushing all the chores onto me!" Lloyd protested as he scrambled up.

I glanced between the four, before signing. 'I'll clean up after him. Just remember that paper beats rock.'

"How does paper beat rock? If it's windy out, rocks can keep the paper from flying away." Lloyd protested.

I paused, a frown crossing my features. Why was it important for the kid to remember that? Cole crossed his arms across his chest as he looked between the two of us. "Maybe Drake's referring to paper rock scissors? Rock beats both paper and scissors in that game."

I knitted my eyebrows together, puzzlement slipping through. 'I don't think so…but I get the feeling that it is important to know.'

"Ok then… what's on the itinerary today? Besides Drake's ominous warning that the Dark Lord will start sending minions after us today." Cole leaned against the doorframe, eyeing me warily.

I shook my head, before signing back to them. 'There'll be some trouble at the museum today…but we can handle the first one.'

"What about any others?" Zane sounded worried.

I frowned, before shrugging. 'I have no idea.'

…

I grabbed another stone warrior figurine, smashing it against the wall. 'How many more of these are there!?'

"Use your sixth sense and tell us!" Jay snapped as he slammed two more together, shattering them.

Nya grabbed another and threw it at Zane. "You know…you could do with less fighting! And I'm uncertain if Drake has a sixth sense!"

"He has one… trust us!" Lloyd and the rest of the ninjas informed their friend.

Nya shook her head, muttered something about time and changing something… before yelling at Sensei that a figurine had escaped the gift shop. Sensei tore off running, whipping his staff into the air to slam it into the fleeing nuisance.

' _Sis…if I heard you… they heard you! It is supposed to be a secret!'_ I frowned, confused about what it was that I just signed. On the bright side… I now know who the current Samurai X is! Still not telling the others though. Let them wonder. _Also… what was a secret!?_

Nya blinked slowly, before glancing nervously over at the others. "Did any of you caught that?"

"No. It's some other form of sign language that he knows that we don't know." Cole crushed the last one, while Nya visibly relaxed. "Let's go find Sensei."

'And Lloyd's mom.' "Don't forget Lloyd's mom."

"I haven't seen my mother in years!" Lloyd protested as he led the way out of the now completely destroyed gift shop. They'll thank us later.

We hurried down the hall, ripping around a corner that apparently Sensei was hiding behind along with…an elderly lady that looked like an archaeologist and like her name should be Misako. 'Hey Misako.'

Everyone gave me weird looks, minus Nya; she probably knew how I knew the lady. Sensei shook his head, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "Nya, students, this is Misako…also known as…"

"My mother." Lloyd was tensed, ready to run.

"Lloyd…" She moved to go give him a hug. Realizing that the kid was definitely not ready for her just yet…I stepped between them, allowing Lloyd to hurry away.

"Lloyd! Get back here!" Sensei called out, only he couldn't get past me and my sister that I was going to have words with later. "Drake, Nya, let me past!"

Nya crossed her arms, shaking her head fervently. "Sensei…Misako…I'm not entirely sure you know what it is like to have a parent to basically abandon you, but when said parent comes back in your life… last thing that's gonna happen is you two hug it out and everything be a-oh-k. Give Lloyd time before you go try to flip his life upside down…again."

I frowned, confused on why that sounded a bit…too like she knows what she's talking about. Jay must have thought the same thing, as he gave his girlfriend a weird look. "Ok… how do you even know all this?"

"The fact if I suddenly ran into my mother who abandoned me when I was _three_ , I ain't gonna just throw my arms around her as if she didn't hurt me. Give him time. Please." She glanced at me sideways, as if to gauge my reaction. I had a funny feeling that this already has happened…sort of. I am really confused.

"Guys! The Giant Stone Warrior exhibit came to life and it is on a rampage! Just like Drake warned us!" Lloyd tore back into the room, grabbing Cole and Jay and dragging them off.

Zane blinked, before bowing towards the two adults. "Excuse us… but that is our cue to go save the world."

We fled from the stunned adults. Slowing my steps down, I fell in step with Nya. ' _Was it just Mom or can you…I don't know? Fill in my memories._ '

She glanced back at the others, double checking that they were oblivious to our conversation, before signing back. ' _Mom and Dad were taken by a master criminal. He threatened to kill us if they didn't go with him. We don't find this out for another few years._ '

' _What do you mean by tha…_ watch out!' I twisted around, pushing Nya out of the way of the gigantic sword that the stone warrior slashed through the air.

Nya leaned close to me, a soft hiss escaping her. "I don't think I should tell you just yet. It ain't _time_ yet. We've gotta stick to the _plan_."

I scrambled away from her, my heart sinking. Somehow, something told me that part of the plan was to get the others to trust us…something that I was doing without much thought. But what was the plan for?

"Lloyd! What is another word for _stone_?" Nya hollered as she sprinted forward to land a blow on the Giant Stone Warrior.

"Uh…? Oh! Keep him busy! I'll be right back!" An idea appeared on the kid's features.

I watched him runaway, trying to figure out what it was that Nya had told me. The only thing that made sense was that we were double agents for the same master criminal that apparently took our parents and I was doing exactly as we had planned. But what was our plan?

…

Misako stood a ways back, watching was we did our usual victory high five. Nya gave me a cursory glance, before slinking away silently. Sensei tapped his staff against the ground, concern flashing in his eyes. "We must be prepared in case there are others…"

'Too late.' I signed seconds before the entire ground began to shake. This was going to be fun…especially since I now have to figure out what the plot that I am apparently a part of even is!

 **A/N: Done! So yeah…still have writer's block on my Barbie story. Oh well. Got this one done. Um… Kai/Drake can't take hints the correct way apparently. I mean seriously? Plot against Ninjago? Well, at least Nya tried to jog his memories…and he knows it is her! *throws dance party to celebrate* If this goes as planned…either Tournament of Elements or the Hands of Time is when the others find out…that is the plan anyways!**

 **Next chapter should be interesting…you all noticed my lead in to that, right?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Yes! Here comes the Army! Oh wait…that's bad, not good…

I rolled my shoulders to relieve some tension from them, curling my fingers around my sword…ready for battle. No one was going to get the upper hand this time around…stop SoGs from happening which means we have more time to prepare this time too. _Wait…what!?_

"Drake? A little help here!" Jay yelled as he nearly got skewered by one of the Stone Warriors sword.

"We need to evacuate the city!" Zane barked out as he dodged ten more of the Stone Warriors.

"On it!" Lloyd broke away from the rest of us. I had a feeling he was going to do that…with Misako right there, fighting alongside us.

I flipped over the Stone Warriors, finding them a bit too easy to fight for some reason. As if I've done this before… _I dodged twenty of the Stone Warriors, my eyes widening as they filled the passageway that we were trying to keep clear. We were trying to place the entire city population on the ship, and keep the Stone Warriors back till we did so._

" _Brother! We have to go!" A voice that sounded suspiciously like Zane called from behind me._

" _We can't let them win! I can do this!" I hollered back, my voice sounded as if it had an edge of overconfidence in it._

" _Master says we must leave now!" Everything blurred suddenly, and then I was standing on the edge of a skyscraper, looking down at the city below. Stone Warriors were marching through the destroyed city, terrorizing innocents._

 _A different voice spoke this time, her voice resigned, and unfamiliar. "Are you ready to do this? Remember, there is no turning back once through the portal. Not till you complete the plan. There are other heroes to protect the city in your absence. You have nothing to worry about here."_

 _I nodded my head in agreement, silently turning to face the person that was speaking with me. She had long graying red hair pulled back in a ponytail, and was wearing an orange gi. Her eyes were watching me carefully, as if seeking for a chance to dissuade me from this mysterious plan that I couldn't remember..._

"Drake!" Pain erupted at the side of my face as Cole slapped me, hard.

I blinked rapidly as I pressed a hand on my now stinging cheek. I appeared to be sitting on the floor of the _Bounty_ , which was overly crowded. The only person I couldn't see was Nya. Though I wasn't too surprised about that.

'What just happened?' I signed shakily as I slowly stood up, wincing as pain shot through my entire body.

"You sort of passed out back there. Zane said that he sensed that you were remembering something." Jay was wringing his hands together, as if he were the one that had zoned out in the middle of battle.

'I was in some city…I didn't recognize it, but Stone Warriors had overwhelmed it and were all over the place. There was a lady there too…I didn't recognize her, but she spoke as if she knew me personally. Said something about sending me through a portal and a plan…I don't know what she is talking about though. I'm missing something here.' I took a deep breath, clasping my hands in my lap.

"Interesting." Sensei appeared next to Jay, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "I am sure we can piece together what happened if you ever remember anything else about this plan. Particularly how well it went."

'But I don't even know what it is! And from what I can tell from what little I do remember… I was involved with a lot of plans, and I don't want to mistake one of those for the one that I supposedly was supposed to be working on.' I left out the small detail of having a strange flashback about our doing the FangBlade retrieval with Nya and someone called Kai. Bit of a hothead from what I could recall.

I stood shakily up on my legs, before stumbling over to the dining room. Dareth was in there, along with Joy Anna, Ed and Edna, and Lou. All of them were discussing something together, Misako sitting at the head of the group. Upon seeing me, Misako sat up straighter, worry creasing her brow. "Drake…you're up. How do you feel?"

'Fine. What are you guys talking about?' I signed to them as I sank thankfully into one of the cushioned seats. Fight crime as often as we do…and you will want cushioned seats in the dining room as well.

Lou, who's been taking sign language lessons, coughed loudly. "We were explaining you're…situation to Misako here…"

'I see… which part do you have questions about? My amnesia or the fact I'm a mute?' I smiled cheerfully at her, trying to cover up the fact that I was truthfully exhausted.

Misako tilted her head, glancing over at Lou, who quickly whispered something in her ear. With a nod, she nodded in understanding. "Both. You really don't remember anything from before?"

'I think I subconsciously remember stuff… only it doesn't make any sense seeing has it is all is rather random stuff. Mainly about armies that want to destroy Ninjago which really doesn't make any sense.' I shivered, before knitting my eyebrows together. 'I also think that um, I remember you. At least your relation to Lloyd and your name.'

Lou frowned, before translating what I said to the rest. Misako shook her head, a frown on her face. "I'm afraid we have never met before. Is there anything else you remember that doesn't make sense at all?"

"Oh trust me… he can remember plenty. Just stop talking cause I really am getting a lot of reviews and favorites and follows by having you be a mute amnesiac. So that is enough talking from all of you." A strange girl wearing a gray shirt that had a mouse wearing a multiple colored bow with a white over shirt and jean capris and brown sandals was leaning against the wall, balancing a laptop that she was rapidly typing on. She also had a pair of blue glasses and a spearmint baseball cap on, her brown hair pulled back in a loose pony.

"Who are you!?" Dareth yelped staring at the newcomer in shock.

She blinked rapidly, glancing up briefly to look at us. "Wait…this isn't my kitchen. Pretend that you have never seen me!" She clicked a few more buttons on the laptop, before vanishing out of sight.

'That was strange…' "Anyone else confused on what just happened?"

 **A/N: Done! Um yeah…any guesses on who the mystery girl is? I believe it is kinda obvious on who it is. (in case you didn't get it, the mouse on her shirt is Minnie Mouse…) Hope you all enjoyed this little tidbit!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Wait…where's Nya? **_(READ PAST THE A/N TO READ THE ANSWER TO THE QUESTION!)_**

I fidgeted impatiently as I watched the repairs to the _Bounty_ take place. The Stone Warriors had done some rather extensive damage to it when I wasn't looking apparently. "Drake…Drake!" Cole suddenly yanked me around, nearly jerking me off of my feet.

'What…is something wrong?' I signed quickly, vaguely wondering if maybe the others have finally found Nya.

Cole rolled his eyes as he tugged me towards the ship. "You mean besides the fact I've been calling your name for the past six minutes? Misako wants to tell us something. We've got to get going since we're late for _some_ reason."

 _Sorry._ I hung my head down as I hurried after him. Somehow, I had a feeling she was going to tell us about the Temple of Light on the Dark Island. Weaving my way through the unusually full hallways in the ship, I made a beeline for the one room that I knew we could find the others. Nothing like a private stash of tea needing a large closet to hold it all.

"Ah! There you two are… was beginning to wonder if Cole hadn't been able to find you." Misako beamed at us, even as Lloyd inched slowly away from her.

I casually sat down between her and Lloyd, knowing that it will make him feel a little better. Lloyd flashed me a grateful smile, before turning to face her again. Misako frowned, clearly having noticed the slight from her son, shaking her head, she continued on with what it was that she was trying to tell us. "I've been going through the ancient scrolls…" She unrolled the scroll about the Temple of Light onto the table. "And have discovered something called the Temple of Light on the Dark Island. According to prophesy of the four protectors converge their true elements onto the Green Ninja while standing I believe it says as the Pillars of Light."

"But we don't have our elemental powers." Cole protested loudly, rolling his eyes skyward.

'It's not talking about what we think of as our elemental powers. It is referring to the Elemental Blades. We can find and unlock them in the Temple of Light.' I signed back, immediately confused on how I knew _that_.

"Ok…is your brother sure that you don't have a sixth sense?" Jay flung his hands in the air out of annoyance.

'I could be wrong…' I bit my bottom lip as nerves kicked in.

"Drake…you are never wrong." Zane shot me a questioning look.

'Can we pretend for five minutes that it is possible for me to be wrong about stuff that hasn't happened yet?'

Misako sighed as she rolled the scroll back up. "I am afraid that with the damage to the ship we can't leave just yet. We need to finish the repairs."

"That'll go faster if we knew where Nya was. She could help us." Jay bemoaned as he slunk further into his chair.

I shook my head, even as my fingers began to sign without my permission. 'We can still sail there. The ship is seaworthy. Besides that, if we sail there we can pick up Dr. Julian and his younger son, Echo on the way since their being held prisoner on a small island halfway there.'

All eyes stared at me, most of them with looks of confusion. Zane however was more puzzled, and looking highly uneasy. "Drake…how do you know that? And…do you know _who_ the man you just mention is, like the fact he is supposed to be dead? Oh…one other question… WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOUNGER SON!?"

Cole winced, pressing a hand against his ear. "Wow… you want all of Ninjago know we are having a secret meeting here Z?"

Zane ducked his head, embarrassed. I shook my head as my fingers twitched. 'I don't know why I signed any of that. Sorry?' Ok… so now I was thinking that a dead man was being held prisoner with his son. What was going on here!?

"Well then…chances are that this must be Drake's sixth sense kicking in…which means we probably should go and sail away to this Dark Island." Cole clapped his hands together, before launching to his feet.

Lloyd must have decided that was his cue to leave, since he bolted out of the room. I shook my head, amusement flashing through briefly. 'He's taking longer to adjust to having you around this time than he did last time….wait, what?'

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Misako peered curiously over at me.

I shook my head, my fingers twitching with nervousness. 'Don't ask. Zane reckons that I can see different outcomes for different events. If so… I can mostly see negative outcomes. You coming or staying?'

"Coming. I am sure that everyone else can do the looking for Nya and Samurai X without my help." Not for the first time, I got the feeling that Nya was purposely hiding from the rest of us when Misako said that.

'Let's go watch Zane free a monster!' I walked off, deciding not to announce that I had no idea what that was about.

~Seven Hours Later~

"F…f….f…f….f….f…" I silently groaned as I reached out and slapped Zane on his back, hard. That seemed to do the trick though. The word that Zane has been sputtering on for the past ten minutes, not like I was timing him or anything, finally blurted out of his mouth. "Father!?"

The old man that had answered the door when we rang the doorbell widened his eyes in surprise as he looked at Zane. "Zane? But how…come in! Quickly!" He ushered us into the tall Lighthouse prison.

"Wait…did Zane just say father!?" My friends yelped as they hurried after Zane and the old inventor.

'Dr. Wagner Julian. Creator and father to Zane and Echo Julian. Uh...have we ever met?' I really need to stop introducing people for them when we've never met. Unless I have met him before…

"No we have not…" Dr. Julian peered curiously over at me. "Thought the fact you know about Echo is interesting. I built him while I've been trapped here."

"Uh… Youth from the true man's manor." Everyone turned to stare at Zane, as if he had lost it. Zane noticed, and shrugged. "It is what Father's name means. Wagner means from the true man's manor, while Julian is another version of Julius which means youth. So his name means youth from the true man's manor."

"Oh…ok. You could have just started with that." 'Do you know what all of our names means?'

Dr. Julian stepped to the side, opening another door. "Echo! Come meet your older brother and his friends!" A minute later, a bronze version of Zane entered the room.

"HI! MY NAME IS ECHO JULIAN!" Echo yelled, having no control over his volume yet.

Dr. Julian sighed as he turned to face Zane. "I am afraid that he is nowhere near as sophisticated as you…"

Zane shook his head, moving to give his younger brother a hug. "It doesn't matter Father. He is perfect the way he is."

…

'Uh…Zane did free a monster.' I signed casually as I watched as Zane climb back on board the ship…the now flying ship since Dr. Julian took a look at it ship.

Echo was standing over by Misako, completely fascinated by how things worked on the advanced ship. I was next to Jay and Cole, ready to help pull Zane up. Lloyd was discussing something with Sensei, though the way he kept glancing over at Dr. Julian, who was anxiously waiting to see if his son will emerge from the sea, told me that he would rather discuss whatever it is with him.

I crossed my arms, leaning close to the edge of the ship, feeling the breeze blow through my hair. We had everything in control. I mean…Nya isn't with us so she can't turn evil this time around. _Wait…what?!_

 **A/N: Done! Eh…only took me all week to write this. Mainly cause I was being lazy. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And yes…I brought Echo in earlier than what happened in the show! I wanted to. However, everything he says will be in caps lock. They never fix that. I don't want them to fix that. It just shows that siblings can be soo very different from each other. Pretty much, Echo is going to act more like a small child than a mature teen like Zane does.**

 **Remember to keep reading to learn the answer to where Nya has disappeared to!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**

Dareth tiptoed through the abandoned city, his eyes darting everywhere for any sign of Nya or Samurai X. As if to answer the question everyone was asking, he spotted Nya taking down a Stone Warrior with practiced ease near his dojo. "Nya! What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm hiding from the ninja so that they won't take me with to the Dark Island…that way I won't turn evil again!" Nya hollered back as if that makes perfect sense.

"What!?" Dareth blinked, completely lost now.

Nya continued on as if this was what she was saying didn't make her sound crazy at all. "I mean it's not like I time traveled from the future and am stuck in my fourteen year old body from this time period with my fifty something year old self's memories or anything like that…or that last time the Stone Warriors showed up in the other time line I went with the ninja and got captured and turned against them and I don't want that to happen again!"

"Uh…they've already left…" Dareth blinked, everything that she just said going over his head.

"Uh? Why didn't you say so earlier! Come on let's go get some ice cream." Nya walked off as if she hadn't said anything that was pure gibberish.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: How Many Times Can Everyone Yell at Drake…?

I swung my sword in a wide arch, slicing through the vines that were blocking our way. Glancing back, I bit back a silent snigger at the sight of the others bent double, gasping for breath. "Drake! Slow down…we need to use the medallion to locate the Temple." Zane somehow managed to wheeze out.

I paused, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for the others to approach. Cole rolled his eyes as he came up next to me. "If I didn't know better…I would think that you've been here before."

I frowned, puzzled about why I didn't felt like pointing out the improbability of that being the case. " _Daddy? How much longer?" "Soon sweetie…we're almost there." "Hon? I think we need to stop and let the kids rest. I don't think this is what the others meant when they told you to take them out for some fresh air." "Come on Sky…who wants to see the Temple of Light?" "I do!"_

I stumbled, reaching a hand up to rub my forehead. Unless I was mistaken about what was going on, I appeared to be having a flashback about how I had attempted to take a class of young children, six if I were to guess, on a field trip to the Temple of Light. And the way I was talking about it made it sound as if I had been there before. 'Um, guys? I just had really weird flashback about me taking a group, possibly a class, of six year olds and one other person that by the sounds of things was a young adult to the Temple of Light. And with what I was saying in the memory, I've been there before that happened.'

Laughter rippled through my friends. Jay shook his head as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Nice on Drake. I _almost_ believed you."

I shot him a withering look, and he immediately paled as he took a step back. Zane's eyes widened in surprise as he looked to me. "You are not joking." Rubbing his hand on his chin, he tilted his head curiously. "Perhaps that is why you have been trudging onward without pause. Muscle memory is a powerful thing, your leg muscles most likely remember the way to the Temple of Light from your, previous visits, and thus is leading you straight to it, without the help of the medallion."

'So what I am hearing is that we could have had Lloyd come with us this time and go straight there without the medallion's help?' I signed with mock annoyance back to him.

"Yes." Zane sheepishly admitted that was true.

'Then it's a good thing I gave him a note telling him to just secretly follow us.' I smirked, gesturing to the bushes we had just passed.

As if that was his signal or something, Lloyd popped up to look at me with awe. "How much farther till we get there?"

'Oh…we're almost there. Just um… I think I also know where their keeping Falcon. Anyone up for a side trip now or later?'

"Later. Let's go get Lloyd the ultimate power of the First Spinjitzu Master." They all nodded in agreement, their voices blending together as Lloyd and I watched them expectantly.

I smirked as I yanked the vines back to reveal the Temple of Light. 'That's good cause I would hate to have to climb back down the mountain only to climb back up it later.'

"Drake!" Ok, this time Lloyd joined the others. But hey, I can still drive them up the wall apparently.

We entered the Temple, my eyes immediately noting something odd about the drawings on the walls. Most of it were things that happened to us since I had joined the team…but some of it hadn't happened and appeared to be fading away. As if those were battles that we were supposed to fight but something happened and our destiny was changed. I ran my fingers along the wall, staring at the drawings, even as the others excitedly discussed them. That was when I noticed it. The symbol for fire was on the pillar next to me. Hmm, now how can the mute get everyone's attention when all of their backs are turned towards me? I love being able to summon a dragon at will. My elemental spirit dragon shuffled slightly, before roaring in their ears.

"Gah! Drake!" How many times can I get them to yell my name like that today?

Apparently Lloyd wasn't amused by my smile. "That wasn't funny!"

'It kinda was. That and I think I know where we are supposed to stand. The pillars each have a different element carved into it. We need to stand next to the one with our element.' I signed back as I dropped back down to the floor.

Grumbles escaped the others as they looked for their pillars. Finding them, they got into position, turning to face Lloyd. "Well?"

Lloyd scratched his head as he looked about the place for something. "I'm supposed to ring the symbol of peace…I don't even know what that is!"

'What about that gong in the exact middle of the room? Everything is symmetrically placed and the gong is equally placed between all four of the pillars.' I signed to him, pointing to the gong.

Lloyd glanced at it, before nodding to me. "Worth a shot." He then jumped into the air and kicked the gong. Instantly golden light flooded the room.

I shivered with anticipation as a golden sword hilt appeared into my hand. I wasn't alone in the new weapon department though, they others had similar sword hilts in their hands as well. Strangely enough, the weapon felt familiar, as if I had wielded it once upon a time. 'Come on! Falcon is this way!' I ran out of the Temple without waiting to see if Lloyd could summon the Golden Elemental Spirit Dragon.

"Drake! Slow down…again!"

….

"Where have you been Lloyd!?" Sensei literally leapt down his throat, fury dancing in his eyes.

Lloyd shrugged as if it didn't matter. "I thought it obvious. The Temple of Light."

"We also got Falcon back! Think you can fix him Father?" Zane held out the damaged robotic bird.

Dr. Julian blinked upon seeing his old creation, before gingerly taking the bird. "I will see what I can do."

'Great everything looks good, as in we're not in trouble…so see ya!' I signed cheerfully as I slowly backed away from the others. I didn't want to be in the area when Zane reveals what I had remembered earlier.

"Not so fast Drake." Maybe I should have considered Cole into that reasoning. The muscular black ninja was now blocking my only means of escape.

I wiggled frantically, trying to break out of his tight grip. I failed…miserably failed. Zane nodded in agreement, before turning to face the adults. "While we were looking for a place to search for the Temple of Light, Drake had a flashback of him escorting a group of children to the Temple of light. He had muscle memory on what path to take. We didn't use this." He handed the medallion back to Misako.

I mock pouted, more annoyed than mad. 'I can't keep anything a secret around you guys…'

"Drake!"

 **A/N: Hello! So…how many times did the ninja yell Drake's name? Place your guesses in the review! Wait…that means I actually have to count how many times they yelled at him. This chapter was soo much fun to write that it took me almost a whole week! Started last Friday.**

 **Sashie 11 (Guest): About that…yeah… I just don't always catch it and those two words are way too similar to help me out there. I know the difference and can, when reading, keep them apart…but I can't do that when writing, for some reason. (Answering your question on why I keep mixing up Hospitable and Hospital.) I know that you placed that question in a review to a different story but you did briefly mention this one. Also about your question about this story… that is a good question. Really depends on my schedule (sudden changes and such), writers block, level of laziness, concentration levels (No seriously that is a thing…you will not believe how many times that I just can't concentrate on my stories…) Also sprouts of boredom. I have a really weird tendency to either read, write, or watch random videos, constantly if bored to death.**

 **Tis canning season again, which means that I need to be available at any given time… so next little while will be very sporadic updates for all of my stories.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Drake! Watch out! Or not…

I shifted where I was standing watch, glancing back at the camp to see Dr. Julian take a step back as Falcon came back to life. It was also in time to see another coconut explode in the air. I silently groaned, wondering vaguely why they still did that when I didn't even suggest it this time around. It was Jay of all people. I frowned as I wondered why I felt like this had happened before.

"Drake! Come down here! We need to discuss the next part of our plan!" Sensei called out to me, waving at me from down below.

I nodded in understanding, before leaping down from the large tree branch I was standing on. Crouching down, I sprinted back to the camp. Once I arrived there, I found Sensei scolding the others over by one of the tables we had set up outside. Misako had a scroll unrolled on the table that she was poring over. Lloyd noticed that I was there and nodded in greeting.

'Is Misako getting ready to explain to us about the Helmet of Darkness and what it means to us?' I signed to him; having no clue what it was that I just said. I mean, seriously? Helmet of Darkness? Where do I come up with this stuff?

Lloyd shot me a funny look, before sighing in defeat. "Yea…she is. How'd you know?"

'No idea… sixth sense?' I shrugged, puzzled by what I meant by anything that I say without thinking.

"You know…I wonder if it really is a sixth sense or if you somehow been to the future and back." Lloyd casually wondered aloud. We looked at each other for five seconds before bursting into laughter.

'Good one kid.'

"Ok you two…if you are done chatting with each other I must tell you about this Helmet of Darkness. Unless of course, you want to do the honors Drake?" Misako drily asked, though I suspected she didn't expect me to answer.

I for sure didn't expect myself to answer. 'The Helmet of Darkness is the key to the final battle. If we remove it from Garmadon and place it back on the Celestial clock, we'll postpone the Final Battle.' I paused, titling my head to the side. 'I have no idea how I know any of this…'

"Well, your right regardless." Misako grumped, clearly not impressed with me.

I shrugged, not knowing what to say to that. Sensei clapped his hands together, a warm smile on his face. "Right. Here's the plan. You four will disguise yourselves as Stone Warriors and take Misako to the camp as your prisoner. Once there, she will hopefully get close enough to Garmadon to swipe it. According to the legends, for him to control the Stone army would mean that he is wearing the Helmet of Darkness."

"Ok, got it." 'Something is going to go horribly wrong…no wait. Nya isn't here.'

"Drake!"

….

I wanted to grab hold of Misako's arm and not let go as we approached Garmadon's tent. In the back of my mind, I knew everything was going to be ok as long as we stick to the plan…but… I don't know. I just had a really bad feeling about this. That something else was going to go wrong since Nya decided to hide instead of joining us. I paused, wondering why I was even thinking like that, again.

Just then, my helmet fell off suddenly as something smacked me in the back of the head, revealing my spiky hair to everyone. Garmadon froze, his eyes latching onto me. "Ah…I see now… a trap! One of you ninjas disguised yourselves as a Stone Warrior and tricked these others into thinking you captured my wi…this random civilian." Turning to face the others, he pointed out the door. "Go back to work. I'll deal with these two."

Why do I always seem to get into these kinds of situations? The others slipped out, one of them; I suspect it was Cole, gave me a subtle squeeze on the elbow before disappearing back outside. Garmadon pulled a random long strip of odd looking black metal that I instantly knew was called vengestone. I also had a feeling that I didn't want him to tie me up in it. I took a step back, a frown crossing my features as I eyed it nervously.

"Garmadon…that is vengestone! Where did you get it?!" Misako didn't look to pleased seeing it, which to me just confirmed that I really didn't want that stuff wrapped around me.

"Does it really matter? Drake is the strongest out of the ninjas." He grabbed me with one of his extra arms, wrapping the metal tightly around me. "I can't let him use his powers."

Misako narrowed her eyes as she planted her fists on her hips. "So you're going to cut off his power using the one thing that can render elemental masters powerless?"

"Yes." Garmadon yanked on the chain hard as he snapped a padlock shut on the chain, binding me for who knows how long.

I wriggled my fingers, frustration flashing through me as I realized that I couldn't move my hand to properly sign to anyone. I shot a withering look to Garmadon, but he was too busy cornering Misako against his desk. "So…what exactly are you up to anyways? You've got to be after something…or did you just want a sneak peak at my new super weapon."

Super weapon? That didn't sound too good…for us. Garmadon probably thought it was amazing. "Drake! Pay attention here! I'm gloating!" Garmadon spun me around, a scowl on his face. I shrugged, worry still creasing my brow. "Ugh…I can't even tell if you're listening!"

I glanced over at Misako to see if she was flustered about this as I was. I probably should have actually paid attention earlier… since she was chained to the desk. No that wasn't supposed to happen! None of this was supposed to happen! At least…I had a funny feeling that I wasn't supposed to get caught or Misako chained. What went wrong…I had no idea. I slumped against the tent wall, sliding down to the floor.

"As I was saying before I realized that I was rudely being ignored by Drake… this super weapon will allow me to corrupt all of Ninjago with Dark Matter, turning everything into my image!" _No… the Overlord, you're being used._ I thought glumly to myself, but had no way of communicating this to him. "And I get you two to be by my side when I do it!"

I glared at him, wishing that I could wiggle my way out of here, or remembered that Shade taught me how to pick a lock when tied up and so I could just bust my way out. Wait…what? I fumbled with my fingers, pulling out a small sharp object out from his opened desk drawer. Pinching it between my fingers, I slipped it into the padlock and started wiggling it….

Yeah this was not as easy as it looks. Whatever it was that I was using snapped loudly the same time that the padlock clicked open. Garmadon spun around, looking highly bewildered. "What was that!?"

I stood up, the vengestone chains falling off of me. 'I just remembered that some guy named Shade taught me how to pick locks… and most of those lessons happened with me tied up so…'

Garmadon glanced over at Misako, waiting for a translation. "He just recalled the fact that someone taught him how to pick locks."

"Great… why would someone teach you that in the first place?"

'You will not believe how many times I was labeled as a wanted dangerous enemy to the Empire…ignore that I don't know what I'm talking about.' I signed casually, barely able to catch what it was that I was signing. Seriously? Why would I be an enemy to the Empire?

"Drake!" Misako sounded annoyed, even as she nodded to Garmadon's cot…where the Helmet of Darkness was sitting.

Right. That was why we were here in the first place. Lunging forward, I snagged the Helmet up as I turned and bolted out of there. Just in time to crash into the others, who had finally been caught and were in the process of retreating. Zane yanked me back onto my feet, nearly slinging me over his shoulder. "Where's Misako!?"

'Chained to Garmadon's desk. I barely got out of my own chains…'

"Drake! Seriously!?"

'Just go! Go! Go!'

~Five Hours Later~

I slammed into the ground even as Garmadon's vengestone chains wrapped around my ankles tripping me up. Pushing myself up onto my elbows, my eyes widened with horror as the cliff that my friends and Sensei were standing on fell with them still on it. And I was up here with Garmadon. Twisting around, I glared at Garmadon. Raising my hands, I quickly signed something completely random to him. 'You do realize that the giant purple floating ball of gas is just using you…right?'

"Drake…you know that I don't know sign language!" Garmadon grumbled as he tied me up…this time using tight knots instead of a padlock.

I squirmed in an attempt to get away from him, but nothing seemed to be working. A minute later, he stood up, slinging me over his shoulder as he turned to head back to his camp. Where Misako was still being held prisoner.

Yeah… this was way, way, bad.

 **A/N: Done! I considered cutting it off early and not do the scene where Garmadon recaptures him…but yeah changed my mind. Got to love Drake. Also… a Stone Warrior had gone to ask Garmadon a question, bumping into Drake/Kai causing him to lose his helmet.**

 **And due to how bad the future gets, Shade has taught all of the ninjas how to escape and picklocks. And Drake has no idea who Shade is… that is going to be soo much fun when the meet in the next book!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**

 **P.S. Acecove gets some virtual chocolate chip cookies for correctly guessing that Drake/Kai was yelled at five times in the last chapter!**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: There's a Difference Between a Battle and a War... And I think We Just Broke It...

I glanced at Misako as we were casually tossed into a cage at the back of the Garmatron. This was really really not good. Squirming, I once again tried to see if I couldn't untie the knots in the vengestone chain. Apparently Shade forgot to teach me how to break out of those... Scowling, I jerked my head back hard enough to hit it pretty solidly. Ow...that hurt.

"Drake, Drake... don't hit your head, I really don't want you to get hurt." Garmadon appeared in front of us, grinning as if everything was going according to plan.

My gaze slid past him to the dark purple glowing cloud behind him. Somehow I knew that was who Lloyd needed to defeat. And now would be a good time for me to get my voice back. You know, to tell the idiot that he was being used? _"Garmadon... it is time to turn the tide of the war into our favor."_ Eesh, his voice just sounded evil.

"Oh goody! Just watch this Misako! Drake." Garmadon nodded to me, an excited gleam in his eyes.

Would it really hurt him if I could just... reach over to strangle him? "N'n us' 'm!" I somehow manged to croak out, before doubling over as a coughing fit tore through me.

"What was that? Misako, did you catch that?" Garmadon turned to glance at his bewildered wife.

Misako shook her head, before leaning over to whisper softly in my ear. "Drake... keep trying to speak. The more you try, the less scratchy your throat will be since it is unused to this use of it."

I nodded weakly, collapsing onto the cage floor as my coughing finally ceased. Maybe there is a reason why I haven't tried to force myself to talk before now...

Garmadon climbed up so that he was on top of the giant machine. "LET"S GO!"

...

I rolled quickly, slamming my hands into the ground to stop my forward procession. Zane crouched next to me, his hand already landing on my back to steady me, after all I just jumped out of a moving vehicle. Lloyd sprinted past me, leaping as he reached out to grab the back of the Garmatron. "This ends now, Dad!"

"U'p' lo'! U'p' lo'!" I rasped out as I struggled to my feet, lifting a finger up to point at the infuriated purple blob.

Lloyd spun around to stare at me in shock. "Since when could you talk? And what are you saying?"

Misako, who just jumped out of the cage herself, knitted her brows together in confusion, before realizing where I was pointing. "Purple blob, he's trying to tell you about the purple blob."

"Why? That just seems random to me!" Jay whined as he skidded to a halt, turning partially to face the rest of us.

Cole shook his head as he took a few steps back. "No... he said so himself weeks ago. Garmadon isn't the Dark Lord in the prophesy, the one that Lloyd is supposed to defeat as the Green Ninja. He's sixth sense must have told him that it is that weird purple blob thing. I mean, you said that the Dark Lord is just using Garmadon and that thing appears to be telling Garmadon what to do, while making it appear to be entirely his idea."

Lloyd slowly lit up as realization flooded his mind. "You mean I don't have to fight Dad?!" A bright golden light surged from him, a screech of pain tearing from the blob.

When the light died down, the blob was gone, and Garmadon was rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache. At least I think it was Garmadon. He had white hair, neatly combed back, and only two arms. His clothes hung loosely on him, extra sleeves hanging limply at his sides. Reaching up, he pulled the Helmet of Darkness off of his head. "What just happened?" Ok, that really was Garmadon.

Lloyd blinked as he held his arms out, "Um...why am I wearing gold?"

'Who cares? You just prevented Zane from dying three years from now.' I signed cheerfully, before realizing what I just said. 'I creep myself out with some of the things that I sign.'

"Ya think!?" "We just won the War!" 'By winning the First Battle instead of the Second Battle!'

"Drake!" Thinking things over, I must subconsciously like the sound of my name being yelled out in horror and/or anger.

Sensei laughed, even as he watched as his nephew and sister-in-law tackled Garmadon. "Let's go home..."

This...was really going to be interesting. Now that we stopped the Overlord's return, both of them, how was Chen going to blackmail us into competing in his rigged for us to lose tournament disguised trap? _Wait...what?!_

...

"You're back!" Nya led the welcoming committee, unsurprised to see Dr. Julian and Echo with us. Or that Garmadon was good now.

Garmadon, who was getting a lot of confused expressions from everyone since it was kinda obvious that it was him with his clothes, stepped forward, raising his arms in the air in victory. "Ninjago will sleep in peace tonight!"

Sensei coughed loudly as he stepped up next to his brother. "My brother is no longer evil! The Great Devourer's venom is no longer in his system!"

Not sure why...but that got a whole lot more cheers from the crowd than the whole Ninjago is safe announcement. Oh well. Three years from now and we'll have a whole new slew of enemies to fight. _Seriously? Why do I even think like this in the first place?_

 _'Sis? What is this plan you mentioned earlier that we are supposed to stick to?'_ I signed subtly to Nya when I was sure that no one was noticing.

Nya glanced around to make sure no one was watching, before responding to my question. _'Does it really matter? You were supposed to wait for the Overlord to come over here since we don't know what kind of slash back we'll get if we destroyed him before he regained his physical form. Really, I didn't want Zane to die this time, but we couldn't risk all of Ninjago by destroying him on the Dark Island.'_

Ah great... I just messed up royally. And what did Nya mean by this time? Had all of this happened before?

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, yeah. This is the end of this book. Next up: Do you know who I am: Book Two: Title to come... like seriously what should we call it? Adventures Starts Up Again? New Faces, Old Enemies? Ah, You're Shade? I'll give it time to figure it out. In case you haven't gotten the memo, the point for them to travel back in time is so that they can streamline the process. That way they have more time to prepare for the coming of the mysterious entity that destroys all of Ninjago.**

 **Wait... how is Zane supposed to meet Pixal now?!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
